Glass Academy
by Kristin Michelle A
Summary: Clary must attend an Upper-Class boarding school with her brother Johnathan when her mother marries to a man named Luke. While attending she meets an arrogant student named Jace, his adopted siblings, and friends. Normal Pairings. All Human. JxC
1. Character Reference Sheet

**Glass Academy**

**Character Sheet ( For Reference Only )**

**( I'll update as the story goes along )

* * *

**

**Adults: **

**Luke Graymark – **Born into rich family and is CEO of a couple of Chinese food places. CEO of a fortune 500 company. Step-dad of Clary and Johnnathan.

**Valentine Morgenstern – **Divorced by Jocelyn after things went sour. Lives in California.

**Jocelyn Fray – **Divorced Valentine when they began to fight continuously and re-married Luke. She kept her maiden name. Famous artist in a section of a famous art gallery called " Famous Modern Art of the New Modern Age "

**Hodge Starkweather – **principal of GA. Son is Sebastian Verlac. Widowed by his wife.

**Amatis Herondale – **Sister of Luke, ex-wife of Steven ( Jace's Father ) and _not _his mother! Amatis stopped talking to Luke when he was in his early twenties because she thought he was a bastard for telling her that Steven was going to leave her for a young girl named Cecile. Didn't want to face her brother after and haven't talked since.

**Mary Optical – **secretary/ lady at head desk/ assistant...?

**Maryse Lightwood – **Mother of Isabelle, Alec and Mawell ( a.k.a. - Max ). Adopted son: Jace Herondale. Dear family friend's son before his father was murdered and they adopted him out of pity because he had no where to go.

* * *

**Students:**

**Johnathan Fray – **Son of Valentine and Jocelyn. Junior of 16 years. Birthday: October. Brother of Clary. Quarter Back at St. Xaviers. Running back at Glass Academy. Love interest: Everyone but especially Kaelie Parker.

**Clarissa Fray – **Daughter of Valentine and Jocelyn. Junior of 16 years. Nickname: Clary. Sister of Johnathan. Birthday: August. Co-captain of JV Varsity cheerleaders St. Xaviers. Artist. Cheerleader at GA. Love Interest: Alec ( until she finds out he's gay )

**Kaelie Parker -** Dad is vice president of Bath and Body Works. Sent to GA because she wanted to be with Aline. Age: 17. Junior. Co-captain Cheerleader. Love interest: Jace Herondale and Johnathan Fray.

**Maia Twine – **Sent to boarding school when she was expelled from her 7th previous boarding school. Likes GA. Love Interest Simon Lewis and Jordan Rash. Father is a big figure in politics. Age: 16. Junior. Softball captain.

**Simon Lewis – **Sent to boarding school out family wishes. Family is rich because of good stocks and a long line of family wealth. Age: 16. Junior. Basketball. Love interest: Maia Twine

**Aline Penhallow – **Went to boarding school because of Kaelie. Reason for being at GA: Uncle is the principal of the school. Age: 17. Junior. Head Cheerleader. Love interest : Jace Herondale, Sebastian, and Rafael

**Sebastian Verlac – **Father is principal of GA. Cousin of Aline. Changed his name because he didn't like his old one and thought it'd be cool. Love interest: Clary Fray, Aline Penhallow

**Isabelle Lightwood – **The "it" girl of GA. Gymnastics and occasional cheer-leading when people are sick and can't make the games. Models occasionally because she is tall enough. Fashion expert. Alec is her older brother and Jace is her adopted brother since she was 10 years old. Age: 16. Junior. Love interest: all males.

**Alec Lightwood – **Went to boarding school because parents forced them because they went as well as their grand-parents. Brother of Isabelle and Jace. Down-to-earth. Age: 18 ( just turned ). Senior. Love Interest: Magnus Bane.

**Jace Herondale – **arrogant bastard, with a temper. Player, biggest of the school. Captain of Football team. QB. Adopted by the Lightwoods. Age: 17. Junior. Love interest – every girl that's hot.

**Magnus Bane – **Captain of Fashion Club. Wanted to go to GA because it " looked like it could use some Magnus' Sparkles. Age: 18 ( just turned ). Senior. Love Interest: Alec Lightwood.

**Raphael Rodriguez – **sent here when he was 14. Family is a long line of very famous and successful doctors. Captain of Basketball. Age:17. Junior. Love Interest – Only the girls in the group.


	2. Misery

**Summary: Clary must go to a very upper class boarding school, Glass Academy, with her brother, Johnathan, when her mother re-marries to a man named Luke. While attending she meets the arrogant, extremely rich, and king of the players Jace and his adopted siblings – Isabelle, queen of the school and Alec, whose still-in-the-closet.**

_**I got this idea from fanfiction's very own - **_coraline olivin –_** she wrote a fanfiction about Mortal Instruments -durrr- of Clary who goes to a boarding school. Besides that I don't think there's anything else similar...**_

_**Gots any Q's?**_

_**Send me a message on my profile!**_

_**Enjoy. =)**_

* * *

**Chapter one:**

**Misery**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

Great...Just Great.

Finding out my parents were splitting up and my father was moving to California, while I stayed in plain old Brooklyn? Fine. Finding out my mother was dating guys again? Fine. Finding out she was getting married to a man named Luke? Fine. Finding out we were moving to Upper-East Manhattan?

No way in Hell.

And to top it all off I was going to attend a boarding school which was " A fantastic opportunity." according to my mother. ( Definitely her words and not mine! )

Yeah right.

First, of all I didn't want to leave all my friends in Brooklyn...all the memories...all the fun times...and the sad, depressing ones too. And even if I _had _to move I_ would not_ pick Upper-East Manhattan... I mean are you hearing the name? Its _crawling_ with rich, arrogant kids who can buy like ten pairs of Jimmy Choos with the petty money they have in their back pocket. I didn't want to give up cheer-leading! I was the co-captain of Jr. varsity! And the swim team I was co-captain of that and I was finally going to get Danny Wilde to notice me!

And going to boarding school? Oh COME ON! Are you kidding me? Really? Sending me to boarding school? Its completely absurd. I'm the good child never gets in trouble and now I'm being sent to _Glass Academy?_

Everybody _knows_ that's where all the arrogant, prissy bitches go when their parents can't handle them and give up.

I mean at first I was ecstatic when my mom said to Johnathan and I that we were moving into a bigger house with my own bathroom and a Jacuzzi in it. My first thought was Jackpot!

Then she broke the news that we would going to attend a prestigious boarding school, courtesy of  
Luke. And then I thought _Shit!_

I mean I didn't know Luke was rich until after their honeymoon to the Bahamas, while Johnathan and I were watched by my mom's best-friend – Kiara who was _extremely_ rich.

Kiara said that Luke was a friend of hers. I guess that right there should have made us a little bit suspicious about Luke, but we didn't have a clue.

After they came back all and happy, we found out.

* * *

Luke _is_ loaded. As in billionaire. It all started out being born into a very high class family as in: has-a-couple-of-houses-in-the-Hampton's rich. Then CEO of a couple Chinese restaurants which after a lot of investing and advertising was very famous, and then he climbed the corporate latter to he become CEO of a fortune 500 company.

So when he told my mom, she passed out.

So when he told her that they would be moving she agreed to it, still dizzy from passing out. Of course if she didn't pass out we'd still be living here. In Brooklyn.

So there you have it...its my mom's fault that since she passed out we have to move to Upper-East Manhattan.

* * *

When I found out Luke was rich I was so excited, _I_ almost passed out!

The first thing I got with my gold card (Courtesy of Luke) was a pair of Jimmy Choos ( GLENYS ) a gladiator sandal, which was $995.

Luke didn't even blink when he saw the bill, on the other hand my mom almost had a heart attack.

She took one look at the bill and looked at me, eyes widened, mouth a perfect O.

Jocelyn set the paper on one of the many packed boxes ( As soon as they came back from the honeymoon and Luke made the "announcement" he then told us we were moving to a new house and when he gave me the gold card we were about half way through packing )

" Clarissa you spent $1,000 on a pair of shoes?" She asked, calmly.

Which in my book is right before she explodes.

Well too bad for her, I had just found out I was moving to – * shudders* – Upper-East Manhattan and I wasn't in a good mood so she'd just have to deal.

" Their called Jimmy Choos and they were 995 dollars not a thousand." I snarled at her.

She pursed her lips, but I knew better. She was shocked that I talked back at her. " Well it was almost a thousand. You shouldn't be spending that much money! I don't want you to grow up to party like a wild animal! I'm NOT just going to let it happen!" She spit out the last part.

" To late for the partying part." I muttered the last part.

Which was true because I was now apart of the 'Upper-Class' group at St. Xavier's( I'm a junior ) to which all the girls dated all the upper-class jocks and other upper-class fellow classmates and now I was the third-in-command of the girl group because I was second richest.

"CLARISSA! Listen to me!" She pleaded.

"Its not like Luke didn't know or even _care_."

And it was true. When the bill came he opened it while I was watching from my spot on the couch watching T.V. instead of packing because I was too angry and on the verge of a breakdown to even think about moving. I watched as he read the paper and soon after skimming through it I realized he wasn't even gaping at the cost and putting the bill back in the envelope.

" Jocelyn?" came Luke's voice from the door.

I almost bursted out laughing because it was almost as if it was on cue.

" _Luke_. Did you _know _she spent ONE THOUSAND DOLLARS on a pair of SHOES?" Jocelyn screeched at Luke.

I almost peed my pants when Johnathan came in with an expression of pure innocence. ( Doubt that to my core )

Every time my mother has ever had a fight with me ( I'm not saying it was often ) Johnathan always knew when it was the right moment to interrupt before something got out of hand if it already hadn't.

He was holding an orange juice carton that was "supposedly" empty, but hell it could have been for all I knew.

"Mommy. We're all out of orange juice!" Johnathan said with a pout forming on his bottom lip.

Ever since he was little he's been calling her 'mommy' instead of 'mom'. Only around friends did he call her 'mom' but he's stuck to it since he was born.

The look of pure confusion crossed my mom's face and Luke's mouth twitched. He knew that we were distracting her.

"There isn't? I thought there were two more cartons?" My mother asked, no suspicion at all appearing in her emerald green eyes. She sighed, and followed Johnathan into the kitchen.

I immediately turned to Luke, " What you got?"

I liked Luke. He was always on our side trying to help us out of trouble trying to persuade my mother not to ground us. He was, of course, only trying to do this to get us to like him. But then I realized he genuinely liked us.

" First we could say they were for her. No on that she'd say to return them. Or we could say the price was wrong..."

" No. It won't work because I told her it was $995 instead of $1,000. Not really much of a difference but whatever." I replied back, muttering at the last part.

" Hmm..."

" I know! How about we say that I was saving money for awhile, which is true since I told no one could take any money from my bank account, and I bought them for a birthday present to Lucinda. She'd totally eat that up." I smirked.

I almost laughed at the last part. If only she knew I was conspiring to lie to my mother with the assistance of her husband to fool her.

Huh. Funny how things were huh?

I knew we didn't have enough time before my mother found where Johnathan had hid the orange juice.

" Yes! But instead we say I bought them with your help because you know, well everyone knows Lucinda throws everything out unless its designer. " Luke said.

My mom always bought something designer for Lucinda even though Luce said it was okay for Jocelyn not to buy designer things because it was really expensive.

Case in point the Jimmy Choos.

" Ok. So we'll do that! Great -" I quickly closed my mouth as my mother walked in.

" Well? Care to explain?" Jocelyn said tapping her foot.

" Well Jocelyn, Clary and I went shopping a couple days ago and Clary reminded me about Lucinda's birthday and how it always takes a long time to find a birthday present for her so we looked around and she helped me pick out a pair of designer shoes from the brand name that she loves." Luke said casually.

" Yes but you didn't need to spend $1,000 dollars!" Jocelyn said.

Luke moved forward to put his hand around her neck. " I wouldn't have even met you if it wasn't for her. I think she deserves it." He said in a breathy whisper, moving toward her ever so slowly and planting a kiss on her lips.

" I think so too." She said kissing him back.

Whoa.

Intimate moment. Ew.

* * *

I was in the limo with Johnathan with my Gucci sunglasses on top of my head. The temperature was mid-summer instead of the cool September I was anticipating.

We were passing an tall iron gate that open just as it saw us in view.

Johnathan and I both agreed we'd go to Glass Academy by ourselves to avoid any embarrassment from our peers if they saw us.

I was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans, the 'Glenys' Jimmy Choos and and a black-and-white animal print frilly top with a leather jacket that reached my elbows. **( outfit on my profile! ) **

The limo finally stopped and the driver came around to open my door.

I sighed.

" Nervous Sis?" Johnathan asked, smirking.

" Obviously. I mean just _look_ at you." I said, frowning at his attire.

Not that there was anything wrong with it.

He was wearing his black Jordan's, a rust colored shirt that emphasized his muscular build, and a leather jacket with the same rust color on the shoulders.

" What? What's wrong with my clothes?" he asked.

" Oh nothing worth mentioning." I said taking one step outside.

" Are you sure there's nothing wrong with my clothes?" he said following me out.

" Oh there..."

* * *

We were walking across the extremely green lawn to the front office, with our luggage following us closely behind by two hot twenty-something year olds who kept glancing at me.

We were getting stares from people all across the lawn.

We were new.

Obviously.

It was the end of September so everybody had made friends so we had a distinct disadvantage: To the girls ( for me ) I was an outsider so I'll have to break the ice. And soon.

I also had a couple of advantages: I was a new, shiny plaything that guys would want. I'd definitely use that because if the guys want me the girls swarm me to get the attention of the guys again. And because I had a brother.

* * *

When we reached the office there was no one there except for a women in her mid-thirties with strawberry blonde hair. She asked us for our names and gave us keys to our rooms, which weren't keys, but cards that we swiped when we wanted to enter our rooms. Mary, which I learned was her name gave us our schedule's and then ordered our luggage to be sent to our rooms.

" There are Four dorm buildings. Two for the boys- freshman & sophomore for one building, and junior, and senior for the other building. Two for the girls – freshman & sophomore for one, and junior, and senior for the other. Your both in the older dorms for juniors." Mary said passing us a map of the school.

I was born in August, but Johnathan was born in October exactly 10 months before I was born, so we we're both juniors.

She explained about trying out to football, if you were willing beg your ass off to the coach. About trying out for the swim team, which didn't begin until Mid-October. And cheer-leading program which would start on Tuesday. Today was Saturday.

She told us, not that we didn't know already, that there was a no uniform policy.

Mary told us to come to the office if we had any questions.

* * *

After Johnathan and I left we walked to explore and find our dorms. About halfway there two males approached us.

The taller one nodded at us. He was good-looking. About 6''4 same height as my brother. Brown hair that got into his eyes, which were a certain murky green color. Muscular. Wicked grin.

The shorter one was still tall. About 6''1 or 6''2 which was nice to my pathetic 5''2. Straight black hair. Piercing blue eyes. Pale. Slightly muscular. Thoughtful.

" Hey." Blue eyes said, nodding at Johnathan who nodded back.

" Hello beautiful." Green eyes said with his wicked grin intact. Ignoring all other activity except for looking deep into my eyes enough to make me shiver.

" Not too shabby yourself, huh?" I said back with a slow grin that started at the side of my mouth.

Green eyes laughed, eyes never leaving my face.

" Names Sebastian but you can call me -" Sebastian was interrupted by Blue eyes.

" Ass. You can call him ass. I'm Alec. And Ass here does this with everyone with a vagina." Alec said laughing softly.

Sebastian scowled in pretend anger.

" Oh I can tell. He's got that...that look to him." I said taking a long sideways glance to the group of clustered boys and girls watching Alec and Sebastian watch to see if we were chill or not.

Alec threw back his head and laughed and motioned with his hand to come over.

" So where you guys come from?" Sebastian asked as two girls and another guy came over.

" Hi. I'm Kaelie and this is Maia." Kaelie, a tall blonde tan chick, said glancing at Johnathan.

She was wearing a skimpy gray sundress and bangles all along her arms completed by cute gladiator sandals and a big gray sun hat.

Maia was a dark – skinned girl with curly black hair. She was wearing red skinny jeans, a white shirt that exposed her stomach and white flip flops.

" I think I can speak for myself." Maia said to Kaelie in a scowl.

" Oh shut up." Kaelie retorted back at her, but I could tell they were good friends because they loped their arms around each other.

" I'm Simon." A tall dark haired guy wearing all black. Brown eyes. About 6''2.

I was never more scared of a person at first sight.

" Oh don't be scared, Simon is a total bunny once you get to know him." Kaelie said laughing at my expression.

Simon just shook his head. " Told coach I'd be in the gym at 2. Bye. Nice to meet you...?"

" Clary. And this is my brother – "

" _Actually,_ her name is Clarissa." Johnathan said lazily correcting me.

" Well, I wouldn't be _talking_ _johnny boy._" I said shaking my head.

Johnathan continued as if he hadn't heard me. " But around the house we call her '_The Bitch'_."

I smacked him on the shoulder, but laughed right along with the rest of them.

" Nice to meet you Clary and Johnny Boy." Simon said before turning and walking away.

" Nah...but I'm Johnathan and this my dumb ass sis Clary." Johnathan said.

" OH shut up! And around the house we call you whiny little boy who can _never_ bag a chick," I said back at him, shaking my head.

Was he _asking_ for a full out verbal war?

Because I'd show him.

" So where you guys from?" Sebastian asked again.

" Brooklyn." Johnathan answered.

" Ahhhh... " Alec said as if it made perfect sense to him. " I got that feeling."

" I guess I got that tough guy look, huh?" Flexing his muscles, while Kaelie giggled and Maia looked impressed.

" No...actually because of Clary's tattoo on her back." Alec said.

I got a tattoo on a dare from one of my friend's brothers when I was 14. It was on my lower back. **( tattoo design link on my profile. Its really pretty! ) **My mom has never been as mad as she was when she saw I had gotten a tattoo. It was a flower with intricate designs of petals and for some reason blood-red circles. It was still pretty though.

" You think all Brooklyn girls have tattoos? You think that no one here has a tattoo?" I asked getting mad.

" Chill. Like I said it was just a feeling." Alec said holding his hands up, surrendering.

Sebastian laughed.

" Let me see!" Kaelie screeched and ran behind me and lifted my shirt. " OHMIGOD! IT'S SO FUCKING PRETTY! I want one!"

I bit my lip to keep from shouting. They liked me!

But I knew they could turn on me quickly enough.

" Thanks I drew the design. Took me awhile but I love it. I got it on a dare." I said smiling.

It was true it took me two-and-a-half whole weeks to come with a design instead of having some lame unicorn or a butterfly. I wanted mine to be something very unique. Beautiful, even.

I also said this because drawing pretty was always envious to people who couldn't draw very well. And doing some like a tattoo on a dare was an almost definite go.

" Guys on the football team always loved it when I was cheer-leading." I said as in afterthought.

It was a gamble but worth it.

" You cheer-lead?" Sebastian asked incredulous.

" Your so short!" Kaelie said, mouth in a perfect O, until Maia elbowed her in the stomach telling her it was rude.

" Co-captain." I said giving my best cheer-leading smile.

" I can see it now!" Alec said making his fingers in a movie screen-like way.

" Every guy on the team was asking if I could hook them up with you. Of course as your big bro I said no. They're all pervs anyway." Johnathan said, already knowing my plan to help us to the top.

Johnathan said 'on the team' so Kaelie might think he was on the team and ask. And being protective of his little sister makes most guys try harder to get with me.

" Are you on the team?" Kaelie asked, studying Johnathan more closely.

Bingo.

" QB." Johnathan said nodding. " But I'll settle for running back...if I have to."

" Well we already got a QB so you'll have to settle for running back, which we don't have. Are you a senior?" Sebastian asked.

" Nah. Junior same with my sis." Johnathan said.

" You're a QUARTER BACK?" Kaelie screamed, jumping into his arms.

" Uh. Yeah." Johnathan said, confused.

And then they started to make out.

Thank god they started to walk away.

At first I was kinda nervous without him there, but then I realized it would help me get to know Maia and the boys better.

Maia laughed. " That's Kaelie for you."

And then she looped for arm around mine.

I was in.

* * *

**Hey! I hope that was okay! I think it was good. It took me awhile, but I think I ended it in a good place... It was getting kinda long... lolz... HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**Push it. You know what I'm talking about.**

**Push it!**

**The review button! Durr...**

**Kristin Michelle A**

**=)**


	3. Glass Houses

**Heyy.. ppls...if you read the first chapter ( obviously you should have ) you know what this story is about... =)**

**Kk so I want evryone to know I got a beta ( second chappie and I already have a beta.. awesome isn't it? ) Her pen-name is ( get ready its mad confusing. Nah it isn't well I thought it was until I learned it was 2 words put together...I'm such a blonde.. = P ) **_**mosaicmaker**_ **shes made**

**5 stories 4 of them are about MI ( mortal Instruments ) I haven't started to read them but I'm gonna. I bet they're good though.**

**And I just wanted to clear things up ( again ) that if you don't like this story then don't fugging ( "Fugging" is my new "it" word... )read it, but please be open to the possibility that I might reveal **_**whats happening**_** as the story goes on...?**

**Maybe that what a story is...? Durrr. ( NOTE MY SARCASTIC REMARK )**

**K. Now that shit cleared up...**

**Let's begin! **

**Enjoy. =)**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_**At first I was kinda nervous without him there,**_

_**but then I realized it would help me get to know**_

_**Maia and the boys better.**_

_**Maia laughed. " That's Kaelie for you."**_

_**And then she looped for arm around mine.**_

_**I was in.**_

* * *

**Chapter two:**

**Glass Houses**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

Maia and I walked to the " groups spot" which I still didn't know where it was located yet. Johnathan still hadn't made an appearance after leaving with the infamous Kaelie Parker, whose dad I just found out was vice president of the whole Bath and Body Works.

Our arms were looped around each others, and we laughed as Sebastian made very unsubtle attempts to get me in bed. Talk about the corniest pick-up lines ever.

" If you were a new sandwich at McDonald's, you'd be called the McGorgeous." He said, winking. Eating you would be heaven on my tongue."

" Eww Shut up." I grimaced at Sebastian as we rounded the corner of a pretty white building, heading onto a narrow path of dirt in the middle of a grass field which featured an artificial pond. The pond had pathways made of grass and little bridges that could be walked on by students. Kind of like mini islands with bridges to get to other miniature islands. In the middle of the pond was the biggest island of all with a few benches and about a dozen rose bushes, with even more willow trees around the small pond.

" Don't tell him to shut up or he'll get pissed and throw you in the pond." Alec said, surprising me that he was still here. He'd been so quiet. I laughed as my response.

" Pretty right?" Maia asked, shaking me out of my reverie as we all walked along the rocky path.

" Yeah, it is."

" The white building we just past was for the junior-senior all girl dorm. Its called the Rose House." Maia said.

" So...?" I asked, not being mean just particularly curious.

" The lake is ours. Any freshman-sophomore girl or guys though I don't know why girls wouldn't want guys around...Anyway if any junior-senior doesn't want a frosh or sophs on our 'campus' we _can_ kick them out. Frosh and sophs can kick us out of their 'campus' which is a big willow tree over a pond with a mini waterfall. Its pretty, but they don't _dare_ kick us out because we'll make their life hell if they do. But its not as pretty as ours." Maia said, taking a deep breath at the end of the long speech.

_It was beautiful. The lights hitting it just right to make a phenomenal oil painting or even a watercolor. It'd be a master-piece. If only I had a sketchpad I could make the whole scene look full, but haunted like the willow trees came from a nightmare. The bench could look as if someone or something was haunting it. I could make the roses look like knives and water look deadly. Shit. I should have brought my sketchpad._

Sebastian looked at me weirdly after I struggled to hop over a fallen branch. I shouldn't have worn heels. Then again I didn't know I'd get into a group this quickly.

"What?" I asked.

" You talk to yourself?" Sebastian asked, half-jokingly, but also half-wondering if I was the right person to be let into the group.

Maia laughed, while Alec studied me.

I blushed to my ears. Had I said that aloud? Oops. But I didn't say that instead I said, " Most artists talk to themselves when their thinking of drawing something pretty. And that scene would be pretty, but only in a hauntingly beautiful. Not happy happy. It'd be happy sad. Happy longing. Sad and needing. Not just pretty. It'd be so pretty it be heartbreaking."

"_What are you on?"_ Sebastian asked his green eyes twinkling. He clearly realized that this was some sort of joke or something.

" I could see that." Alec said studying me again as if realizing that I wasn't fake, I was as real as rock. Stable. I _could_ be trusted. That I wasn't just some pretty face that I _cared._

Until that moment I thought Alec as bored and irritated. But he wasn't he was so thoughtful and different. He was like me, just wanting to fit in he'd do whatever he could.

I found someone perfect for me.

Alec then smiled, a real smile that I had thought I had seen when he laughed. But he was acting. Pretending. The smile he showed me warmed my heart. _I wasn't alone._

" We're here." Alec said, grabbing my free hand that wasn't looped around Maia's arm.

He led me to a giant willow tree in the middle of a giant clearing. It must have been 500 or 600years old. There was a radio, mini fridge ( which was hooked up where...? ) and 10 chests what were scattered in different places ( purples and pinks in right corner and blues and grays in the another ) And two houses. They were both made of all glass, and I could see a kitchen around the corner of the glass building on the right.

" There's ten of us and with you and Johnathan it makes twelve." Maia said going to a bright red chest and producing a key from her necklace. She shoved the key and turned. The treasure chest opened with a click.

Sebastian and Alec sat under the willow tree and watched as I made my way over to Maia. Each chest was different: The ones towards the near rightwere decorated bright colors. One of the more brightly colored ones was splattered in paint and so much glitter it was painful to look at. The ones toward the farther left were more darker and masculine.

I was guessing Sebastian was drunk because his eyes were bright red and he walked a little shall we say dizzy and clumsy? I had just thought he wasn't a well, coordinated guy, but clearly I was wrong.

Sebastian rolled over, clutching his stomach.

" Is he -" I started, but Maia finished for me, " Drunk? Yes, very. We had a party last night and, well, we didn't stop." Maia laughed bleakly.

" Your not- ?" I started, but Maia cut it for me once again.

" Drunk? No. I new a couple of new kids were coming so I wanted to make a good first impression."

" You guys didn't get -"

" Caught? No. Sebastian's dad is the principal, he'd never get suspended." Maia said, an naughty glint in her eye. She looked at me then, her face suddenly serious. "Always. Always, no matter what, stay on Sebastian's good side, no matter _how_ much he annoys you. Got it?"

I gulped. Okay. No temper. " Yep." I said not knowing what else to say.

Maia smiled and went back to searching through the rather large treasure chest." Ah Ha! Here it is." Maia said pulling out another key after searching a minute or so. The key was white, with a white gold chain around the whole of the key. It was very fancy looking, as if it belonged to a mansion, and not to a treasure chest. She handed it to me.

" C'mon." Maia pulled me to the glass house on the far right. The glass houses were three stories, both of them. You could see through from one side to the other.

The glass door was – not surprisingly – not locked. Maia led me through a very modern house. White leather couches and very nice abstract paintings. I saw the guys wave and I waved back at them, Sebastian and Alec were now in the guy house on the opposite side of the clearing and looked as if they were watching T.V.

* * *

Maia led me through the kitchen to a monstrous room with spin closets all around** ( Spin Closets – the closets that when you push a button it turns like on Hannah Montana except about 10 times bigger and way prettier ) **there were giant mirrors and about a half dozen vanity tables with Holly-wood lights.

There were about a dozen leather recliners and flat-screen T.V.'s. It was really luxurious, very high class, overwhelming really. Maia explained this was going to be a part of my morning ritual, going to see guys with my girls helping me pick out the perfect outfit.

_Awesome._

Maia pulled out a white treasure chest that somehow matched the key in an odd way. " Everyone in our group has a chest. _Not_ like that, a _treasure_ chest. You don't fill it with clothes, that's what the houses are for, the chest are for any personal items you really don't wanna lose. You can decorate anyway you want to. Your brother's gonna get one too. In art class just say Maia gave it to you and you can decorate it there okay? I'll have one of the guys carry it back to campus for you."

I nodded, " I have a question." Maia laughed bleakly and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'They all do', but led me to the couch were we overlooked the giant willow tree. Alec and Sebastian shouted at us, but I couldn't hear them. " Oh, The houses are sound and bullet proof. Don't ask me why. So when anyone has sex no one can hear them. Don't worry. There are ten rooms. A couple are for like relaxing and working out, but the rest are for sleeping. Your moving in right?"

" Uh, moving in?" I asked. This was kinda a lot to take in.

" Yeah! You have a room at the Rose House, but everyone moves in here. Its, like, mandatory."

" Yeah, I'll move in." I said, a bit dazed. They wanted me to move in ? Oh God, this was awesome!

" Okay, so wait what did you want to ask me before?" Maia asked.

" Okay, so...are all the guys as hot as they are so far?" I asked, desperately wanting to get the scoop on everyone.

Maia laughed wholehearted, " Yes, but trust me, they get hotter."

" So tell, me about everyone!" I said, eager now.

" Okay, it'll take awhile," Maia warned me.

" I've got nothing but time." I said, grinning.

* * *

Maia was sent to sent to boarding school when she was expelled from her 7th previous boarding school. Likes GA. Love Interest Simon Lewis. Father is a big figure in politics. Age: 16. Junior. Softball captain.

Kaelie Parker's Dad is vice president of Bath and Body Works. Sent to GA because she wanted to be with Aline. Age: 17. Junior. Co-captain Cheerleader. Love interest: Jace Herondale and Johnathan Fray.

Simon Lewis was sent to boarding school out family wishes. Family is rich because of good stocks and a long line of family wealth. Age: 16. Junior. Basketball. Love interest: Maia Twine.

Aline Penhallow went to boarding school because her uncle is the principal of the school. Age: 17. Junior. Head Cheerleader. Love interest : Jace Herondale, Raphael Rodriguez

Sebastian Verlac'sFather is principal of GA. Cousin of Aline. Changed his name because he didn't like his old one and thought it'd be cool. Love interest: Basically anyone who wants it

Isabelle LightwoodThe "it" girl of GA. Gymnastics and occasional cheer-leading when people are sick and can't make the games. Models occasionally because she is tall enough. Fashion expert. Alec is her older brother and Jace is her adopted brother since she was 10 years old. Age: 16. Junior. Love interest: all males.

Raphael Rodriguez was sent here because of his dad when he was 14. Family is a long line of very famous lawyers and successful doctors. Co-Captain of Basketball. Age:17. Junior. Love Interest – Only the girls in the group.

Alec Lightwood Went to boarding school because parents forced them because they went as well as their grand-parents. Brother of Isabelle and Jace. Down-to-earth. Age: 18 ( just turned ). Senior. Love Interest: Magnus Bane.

Magnus BaneCaptain of Fashion Club. Wanted to go to GA because it " looked like it could use some Magnus Sparkles". Age: 18 ( just turned ). Senior. Love Interest: Alec Lightwood.

I was extremely disappointed because of Alec. He didn't like girls. He liked guys. Well, there must be guys that are deep in the group right? Well, this could be hard work.

" How do you know this much about the group?" I asked, curious.

" Please, if you've been in the group as long as I have you get to know everyone. By the way, Alec and Magnus are dating."

Whoa. Dating? Damn.

" Okay, last and certainly least. Jace. He's, well, an arrogant bastard with a temper. Biggest player of the school. Every girl goes out with him or, well, what passes as a relationship. I haven't because I _don't like him_ and he doesn't like me. He's hot, that's the problem. I don't like hot guys and he's Too Hot."

" You love me Maia what are you talking about? And I didn't know there was such a thing as Too Hot." Came a voice behind Maia I.

I didn't even hear a door opening, maybe because Maia and I put some Evanscene on medium-high and we were facing the boy's glass house looking at Sebastian and Alec who were watching T.V. Instead of outside, even though it was September, it was some reason really warm.

Maia laughed, but didn't look behind her, " Well, you don't know much do you Jace? Thanks for dropping in. Now get out."

Jace instead of making some small talk cut to the chase, " Whose your redheaded friend?"

I was _so_ gonna be a bitch to him, he was the player of the school? Bring it.

I got up and turned around slowly, studying him. He was tall, with blonde hair that kept getting into his eyes. Probably played football with his muscles. His eyes were a certain golden color. Ugh. " Hello Jace...?" I asked, sounding very bored and uninterested in my own ears.

He looked directly into my eyes. " Are you lesbian?"

How dare he! He straight up asked me if I was lesbian what an asshole! Didn't he any sense of privacy towards my life.

" Well, are you or aren't you?" He asked getting bored and irritated.

Obviously not.

" No. I am not a lesbian, but I beg to differ that you like women. You have that certain air to you." I said bored. I stood on the white leather couch and came eye to eye with him, I leaned in closer coming within kissing distance. His eyes began to darken with a certain bad boy look. He _so_ wasn't gay.

" Ever have dreams of Alec or Sebastian? Hmm? What about Magnus?" I got closer to him now that our lips were almost touching, only not, but by a thin sheet of air. " Have you ever had wet dreams of Raphael? He's your best-friend. Surely you must have had dreams of him. I'm right. I know it."

Maia was stifling a big laugh. I could hear her almost doubling over with the pain of keeping the laugh to herself.

I backed away slowly, but not before wetting my lips with my tongue. Not on purpose, but because my lips were dry. " Again I say: I'm _not_ lesbian. Not that I have anything against them, I'm just not one. Got that?" I asked, clearly implying that he was stupid if he thought otherwise.

Jace cleared his throat and gave the death glare to Maia, " You turned into one of you." He growled, spun around and saw that the _whole_ _group_ was there almost laughing. Jace and Maia were just as surprised as I was.

The whole group was there. Well I counted nine of them so, obviously the other people here were the members of the group.

Jace sighed, irritated, and walked out the door and down towards the path of the school.

Kaelie was the first to speak. " Whoa, Congrats. That was the first time like _anyone_ has gotten that close to his face without making out or have sex with."

A tan, dark haired boy approached me and held out his hand. I extended my hand towards his, but instead he kissed it! I was stunned for a moment, but came to my senses when he said, "So your the infamous Clary? Hello, my name is Raphael, but you already knew that."

" Yeah, I'm Clary." I said, trying to raise my eyebrow, but instead raised both of them. I could never raise just one it was aggravating really. There was silence for a moment before Maia started to laugh.

" She totally isn't interested in Jace. Isn't she, like, awesome?" Maia said, coming up behind me.

It was the truth, I wasn't interest in Jace. He was too...I don't know...bleh. Too - _I want what I want when I want it_. Sorry, _Honey _its doesn't work that way.

Kaelie came up and looped her arms around mine. " Clary's, like, totally awesome! Like she's soooo chill. Right Maia?"

Maia laughed and looped her arms around my free one. " She's soo chill its like creepy."

There were some hoots from Sebastian and Alec before Johnathan came up.

" 'Kay sis, Let's introduce you!"

* * *

**K. Thats the second chappie! hoped you like it! If you didn't too bad, but yeah hoped you liked it! FYI: THE CHARACTER REFERENCE SHEET WILL BE UPDATED AS STORY FURTHERS!OKAY?**

**Anyway, thx 2 my wonderful beta mosaicmaker...**** and well my reviews..Specially MY REVIEWERS! You guys rock!**

**If you don't like my story don't read... Got it? Good!**

**Thx again!****333's to all of ya!**

_**PUSH IT. **_

_**You know what I mean! PUSH IT!**_

_**Durr.. the review button...**_

**Kristin Michelle A**

**=)**


	4. Return of Chewbaca

**P.S. - I AM SOOOO FUCKING SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED.. PLEASE FORGIVE.. :(**

**^ I really hope you guys can forgive:( Its just that though I never forgot bout my stories I had a lot other things.. which STILL doesn't make up for what I did so I hope you guys can slowly heal & forgive me.. Well if it makes any of you feel any better you can PM me and rant about it.. O.o**

**I'M SOO SORRY ! & I will update _Lie to me: A Mortal Instrument Fanfiction_**

**( BTW: you can/might want to reread the chapters cuz you might have forgotten the " Jace incident" funny part thingy.. haha )**

**( BTW: Sorry If Clary's a little OOC ( out of character ) its just that you'll get it as the story goes on. Any Questions? PM me! )**

**To my Reviewers! :**

* * *

_WayToPretty_ – I'm trying!

_Night Wolf_ – I know... haha My fans of the story are probably pissed at me :( & its okay with the swears shows how much you love the story.. haha :) & I like your name sounds cool

_hushhushfan101_ – first of all – I LOVE HUSH HUSH TOO.. * sighs * Patch is a hot fallen angel in my dreams ;) haha.. & thanks for reviewing

_MissMurderer7834_ – and thanks for the review! Haha.. Maia's hilarious.. I just thought she was really witty in the books so I thought she'd be an awesome character and I love how Clary doesn't think of Jace as hot until he kisses her in CoB for the first time

_Dedii _– haha.. I LOVE HER ATTITUDE TOO! :) she's such a bitch to him & I'm loving it ( no pun intended )

_review_ – Thanks! & love your name its friggin awesome :)

_Karapeace_ – Thanks.. but how is she in character? Cuz a lot of people have been saying that she isn't but idk she was always kinda a bit shy around him so I kinda modified that & put "disinterest" & " Jace is just so... Jace" made me laugh sooo hard... lmfaoo.. He's an ass.. which is why everyone loves him :D

_Don'tWorryBeHappy21_ – Thanks for the review & yes, I do like to think my story is awesome :D Your puppy dog eyes have worked

_SwiftPaw21_ – I originally though " MOAR" was supposed to be " ROAR" .. haha I just got it now :)

_BadAssChick01_ – thanks for liking it! :) & for taking the time to review!

_becca714 _– You DO NOT UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH I THINK YOUR AWESOME FOR LITERALLY BEING IN LOVE WITH MY STORY. Your comment literally made my day :D

_Katie_ – thanks! & I'm updating :)

_PhilandLil _– is that username based off Rugrats or for a moment I though Phil of the Future That show will always remain in my heart. 33 Rest IN PEACE PHIL OF THE FUTURE

_runemagic_ – thanks for the review.. they actually mean a lot :)

_rosa y_ – thanks soooo much

_ilyPJP19_ – Thanks for the review ! & I could only have hoped it was a good start ( I was crossing fingers )

_TwilightLuver26_ – Love your comment so far! :)

_RedNights–await_ – Your username is maddd cool.. lmfaooo... & thanks 4 the review

_solo-rider '-D_ - & IKR? People only say stuff to make them seem cooler so I used that aspect... haha... I didn't really understand what you said... It was confusing... lolz.. well so explain again ?

_Moasicmaker _– Okay, since your my BETA I should point out: I reading your profile on Fanfiction yesterday looking for a good story & I was legit DROOLING over Tome Felton. I will marry him. No matter what. **He's a sexy motherfucker.**

_AliceCloneoftheWorld_ – god alice ( not gonna mention your real name ) …. Lmfaoo I love how you pointed out in school that what I was writing was completely OOC... you were " OMFG CLARY'S

* * *

**Also I just want everyone to know that I posted a poll on my profile saying that should I or should I NOT give Clary a boyfriend. VOTE PLEASE. I won't accept people who say I should or shouldn't on a review. Hun, It doesn't work like that. Go on my profile and VOTE. Thanks!**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_**It was the truth, I wasn't interest in Jace. He was too...I don't know...bleh. Too - **_**I want what I want when I want it.****_ Sorry, Honey its doesn't work that way._**

_**Kaelie came up and looped her arms around mine. " Clary's, like, totally awesome! Like she's soooo chill. Right Maia?"**_

_**Maia laughed and looped her arms around my free one. " She's soo chill its like creepy."**_

_**There were some hoots from Sebastian and Alec before Johnathan came up.**_

_**" 'Kay sis, Let's introduce you!"**_

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**Return of Chewbaca  
**

* * *

**Clary POV**

After the introductions, which really just consisted of pointing and naming who was who, we were all chilling on the couches, except Simon, who had to go back to practice to which I must admit I am kinda curious what he did ugt I didn't want to ask, Isabelle, who just well, walked out and Jace who was stilluing missing after our little showdown.

I groaned, My whole body was upside down on the couch, with the blood rushing to my head. I was eating popcorn ( which was hard to do since I was well wasn't upright ) to some Flyleaf **( Flyleaf suggestion: All around me.. LOVE IT with all my being. )**

" So Clary and Johnathan, you might want to get your stuff, its like 4:00. So then we'll show you around and let the partying start." Raphael said, glancing at his new iPhone.

" But my stuff - " I said, starting to sit upright, " WHOA... so... DIZZY." I proclaimed, my head was moving from side to side without my permission.

" Clary! Your knee hit my nose!" Maia barked.

" Sorry, Maia... I am … so... dizzy." I tumbled from the couch onto the floor where the room stopped spinning. _How did my knee hit her nose?_ I thought, questioningly.

" Okay! I'm back! I put together a welcome gift really fast ! Here ya go Clare-RAY!" Kaelie squealed coming back from the makeup room. She was holding a Christmas-like box** ( you know the kind where you normally see in Christmas movies with all their FAKE perfection ? )** that said WELCOME in horrible shit brown writing.

I started to reach for the box, but it was swiped away by Magnus, " No. This box is shit UGLY._ You make me sick_." Magnus barked at Kaelie, which made her eyes water with on-coming tears. Her lips trembled and she ran outside, with Johnathan close on her heels.

" Why the _fuck_ would you do that?" I asked, feeling a little sick to my stomach. _Why would Magnus purposely make her cry ?_

" No, no. You don't get it." Alec, and Maia said at the same time.

" She told Magnus a while back that every time a newbie came, if she gave a crappy-looking present to tell her and take it from her," Maia explained, " She, obviously, forgot."

_It still doesn't make it right._

Only I didn't say that aloud because then they'd_ really _second guess the opinion of bringing me into their group. And Johnathan too. I couldn't change anything yet since as Maia put it – _I was only a newbie._ No long term status, I wasn't permanent. _Yet._ Then I'd make everything right once I secured everything, and my place.

" Oh...," I nodded, as if understanding the 'friend intervention' " I still want my gift though," I looked pointedly at Magnus trying to raise my left eyebrow. But, obviously, being me I fail at that. Raising my eyebrows I mean.

Aline, Alec and Raphael bursted out laughing, with Magnus looking like he was trying to hold back a fit a laughter. I tried to raise my eyebrow, but it ended up looking like I was some kind of freaky red-headed monster. Maia looked at me curiously, lips in a grin.

" Oh. Your still here." Isabelle, walked into the girl house, sunlight following her like a trained puppy.

Before, when I first met Isabelle as every one was introducing themselves, she just looked at me with a hateful grimace at my attire, ( Which I thought was actually okay. Apparently not. ) she groaned, sighed, eye-rolled, and spit out, " Your _not_ allowed to call me Izzy, Its _Isabelle. Got it ?_ " A look of disdain flew across her face which was followed by another eye roll and walking out, chin high in the air as if she owned the world. But she's far from it.

As she walked in again, I groaned, sighed, rolled my eyes ( Just like she did to me ) and murmured loud enough for _Isabelle_ to hear, " Greaaaaaat. Chewbaca's back." Maia, Magnus and Raphael bursted out laughing, but just as quickly shut their mouth while Sebastian ( Who had just woken up after the Magnus & Kaelie incident ), Aline, Alec, Alec, stifled a laugh.

" I wouldn't be talking. At least _I_ don't look like the ugly ass midget, Yoda." Isabelle snarled in my direction, which made the room go eerily, apparently they were afraid of Isabelle. Not me. This – this girl wasn't gonna insult me here, especially not now

" At least _I'm_ not hairy and fat and I'm loved by everyone." I said to Isabelle, wrinkling my nose and rolling my eyes.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and smirked, " Please Bitch. Is that it? _Words don't hurt_. Punches do. Next time _don't _threaten if you can't handle the consequences. This is strike one. You don't get anymore chances, _nobody_ talks to _me_ that way."

" Well _guess what_ ? Its a free country and I'm not a nobody." I threw her a hateful look.

" Just saying, that's all," she rolled her eyes and model walked into the make-up room. " Oh, and by the way I can have you kicked out of this school faster than you could take your next breath of air." Throwing that last threat over her shoulder, casually as if she did this everyday. Which I didn't have one doubt about.

" I _dare _you to try. You have _nothing _against me." I snarled, trying to calm myself down. I didn't _want_ to get kicked out on my first day. I glanced at the giant willow tree, breathing in and out deeply.

" Yet." Isabelle yelled back from the room. I rolled my eyes and decided not to respond.

After about a minute of silence, Alec said, " Yeah, looking at the tree and the lake relaxes me."

" What lake?" I responded, confused.

" Clary, there's a lake next to the willow." Aline stated, concerned.

" There's no lake there." I said, obviously they should know that there's lake next to the willow, what type of idiot did they think I was ?

" Don't you remember that far back ?" Magnus asked, as if asking would spark something in their memory.

" Oh Yeah!" Maia shouted.

" Okay, I'll explain," Raphael said, smiling brightly at me, " When you, or well everyone in this group first started out _no one_, and I mean _no one_ noticed that lake next to that gigantic willow until someone pointed it out. Its kinda odd, but it just happens."

" Oh," I said, not knowing what to say to that,

" Yeah," Aline said, laughing softly, " I'm pretty sure I was right next to it, but I didn't see it."

" I didn't notice it until I fell in," Alec said thoughtfully, which caused Magnus to laugh.

" Alec?" I asked, cautioned.

" Yeah?"

" Why's Isabelle like that?" I looked down. " You don't have to answer the question if you don't want to. If its like... personal or something."

" Threatened," Maia responded automatically, not giving Alec a chance to explain why she was that bitchy. If it was normal or if it was just for me.

" Threatened?" I asked, confused.

" Hun, if you saw the way you looked when all of us walked in you'd understand. She's the '_IT' _girl as in gets any guy she wants and drops them faster then you can say ' fuck me ' and then she sees Sebastian who looks like he's gonna ass rape you," Aline explained, a smile forming at her lips when she told about the ass raping parts while Sebastian looked slightly embarrassed, " Then she sees Jace all horny with an almost-boner and you get kinda territorial about whose allowed and who isn't."

" Anybody who knows Jace cannot say he isn't a man of action." Raphael said, a smirk formed on his lips as if remembering something that would make him burst out laughing, " He looked like he was gonna rape you until you died. Nobody refuses him. Any girl who was ever that fucking close to him would've... - would've.. well let's just saying sex is an understatement," He laughed along with Magnus and Maia.

Isabelle came out of the make-up room and I suddenly decided to make an effort why I have no idea, " I love your shoes," Which was true they were Gucci Clemence Platform Wedge Sandalsin white.**( On my Profile )** Which if I was ever on friendly speaking terms with Isabelle I'd totally have to borrow because they were just _THAT_ gorgeous.

Isabelle scowled, " _I know _their gorgeous why else would I buy them ?" She then model-walked ( which was getting on my damn nerves ) out.

" I wonder if its hard to walk back to the dorm area." I pondered aloud, thinking of how it must be hard to walk back to the junior-senior all girls dorm with the broken and decayed trees... In any case it must be a real pain in the ass.

Sebatian laughed, " Well, there's two way to get here that are the main uses: The way we went with all the leaves, and broken branches and undergrowth and the other way is a paved walkway big enough for a gold cart. There's only six golf carts; three for the girls three for the boys. Instead of ending up near the girls junior-senior dorm you end up by the boys junior-senior dorm."

" Wait... you mean to tell me that I walked in the woods and almost broke my arms for nothing? I could've taken a gold cart without almost dying?" I asked, incredulous, which caused Magnus, Aline, Maia, and Alec to laugh.

" Um... yeah." Sebatian said, carefully.

" Oh," I said, smiling which caused Sebastian to blink, confused. " Thanks for telling me."

" I know what your thinking." Raphael said, grinning from ear to ear.

" What am I thinking?" I asked, looking up through my eyelashes.

" You wanna race." Raphael stated, smirking.

" Obviously, but I wanna race with the big boys and cars." I smirked, knowing I looked like a bad girl. Girls breaking the rules was hot for guys to watch.

" Let's race then baby. Let's race." Raphael winked. Something told me we wouldn't be _just_ racing – Raphael and I.

" Show me the way then."

* * *

**It was a short chappie, I know but idk but the next chapter is going to be good. A LOT can happen at street races. A LOT... hahaha. Leaves a lot to ponder until then right ?**

**Well, in anycase I hoped you enjoyed and I PROMISE i'll update soon cuz I'm on Feb break so I promise at least 1 more.**

**Also I just want everyone to know that I posted a poll on my profile saying that should I or should I NOT give Clary a boyfriend. VOTE PLEASE. I won't accept people who say I should or shouldn't on a review. Hun, It doesn't work like that. Go on my profile and VOTE. Thanks!**

**Thanks & please REVIEW!**

**Kristin Michelle A**

**:)**


	5. SpitFest 2011

**I only got a couple of reviews :( but I liked the reviews I got so I won't delete the story but REVIEW. Lmfaooooo, greedy aren't I ? Well, I get you guys probably forgot what my story was about so I can't _really_ blame you – much to my dismay :D …... anyway I hope you liked the chapter!**

* * *

_**WayToPretty **– Thanks for the review! It means a lot... lolz... that's what this chapter is! hahaha anyway thanks for the review!_

_**JaceLover4eva **– I love Jace too! Make sure you share! Lmfaooo.. ( TEAM ALEX PETTYFER ) & you just have to wait... never know what REALLY happens in boarding schools do you ? Haha..._

_**RedNights-await **– It WAS long.. sorry if it was an inconvenience... lolz... & yaa your name just sounds really cool... haha & well, as much as I loved Clary and Isabelle's relationship in the story – they didn't start off as friends, ya know ? In basically almost every fanfiction I've read of the Mortal Instruments ( Which I only just realized I can READ fanfiction on my blackberry * Hearts * ) Clary & Izzy are automatically "Bestiees" which isn't technically true – Isabelle was jealous ( according to Jace, but I don't know how much I can trust his word... :/ ) at first and THEN they sort of became friends. Anyway, I'm just ranting and babbling WHICH I'VE REALLY GOT TO STOP. OH, and thanks for the review! :D_

_**Lauren-Rose-Ivashkov –** THANKS! I love being told my story is awesome, but where the HELL does constructive criticism come in ya know? Anyway, thanks for the review means a lot since I only got like **5** friggin reviews – SOME FANS YOU SAD BUNCH ARE - JUST KIDDING... kinda.. Lmfaooo._

_**AliceCloneoftheworld** – IT IS FUNNY! LMFAOOO ALICE... AND BTW YA HAVEN'T RETURNED THE E-MAIL AND NEXT TIME AT LUNCH I'm SITTING BY YOU & CHERYR SO YOU CAN EXPLAIN SOME MORE ABOUT HOW MUCH **ALEX PETTYFER** IS HOT ( even though you hate him because he's toooo old which IS NOT TRUE ) LMFAOOO, anyway SINCE I'M BLABBLING I SHALL CONTINUE BABBLING! BABBLE BABBLE BABBLE & P.S. SEND SOME MORE imdb SHTUFF... P.S.S. - BABBLE!_

_**fearMyFAN – **I'm soooo freaking sorry for the long wait! Thanks 4 the REVIEW!_

_**TennisGatorGirl97 – **the chapter is coming out now! C: duuur haha_

_**soangel – **I'm glad you love this storyy!_

**_jdfhk_**_ - Thanks!_

* * *

**You want your named mention in the next chapter – REVIEW. Lmfaoo sorry Imma BIATCH, but I am so get over it ;) anywho-zzle THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SONGS.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICES:**

**If you guys like The Mortal Instruments ( which you should LOVE ) then you guys should know I AM TEAM ALEX PETTYFER. If he doesn't play Jace, I MAY DIE. But if Jace doesn't then I'll just have TOM FELTON ( check pictures of the yummy TOM FELTON on my beta – Mosaicmaker – so yaaa cuz he looks hot there! **

**Also I just want everyone to know that I posted a poll on my profile saying that should I or should I NOT give Clary a boyfriend. VOTE PLEASE. I won't accept people who say I should or shouldn't on a review. Hun, It doesn't work like that. Go on my profile and VOTE. Thanks! ****( I ONLY HAVE THREE VOTES SO FAR! ONE OF WHICH IS MYSELF.. LOLZ )**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_**" I know what your thinking." Raphael said, grinning from ear to ear.**_

_**" What am I thinking?" I asked, looking up through my eyelashes.**_

_**" You wanna race." Raphael stated, smirking.**_

_**" Obviously, but I wanna race with the big boys and cars." I smirked, knowing I looked like a bad girl. Girls breaking the rules was hot for guys to watch.**_

_**" Let's race then baby. Let's race." Raphael winked. Something told me we wouldn't be just racing – Raphael and I.**_

_**" Show me the way then."**_

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

**SpitFest 2011**

* * *

**Clary POV**

_Oh, smokey (feel so good)  
Get fresh  
Flo-rida, supa fly, yeah  
Ay when you take em to da mall and ya spend a lot a money,  
Might not answer when they call but you be there in a hurry,  
That's what them girls like (x4)_

When yo' jeans match yo' jacket and yo' ? sits high,  
With yo' friends you pretend but you know that its a lie,  
That's what them girls like (x4)

Raphael's head was bobbing up and down slightly as _Smokey ft Flo-rida " That's what them girls like"_ came on. **( On my YouTube favorites * hearts * & also on my profile ) **the song was kinda old which confused me at first then I realized it was on a homemade burnt CD in his custom made _Lamborghini Gallardo _which was in black. **( Just Google it cuz the site doesn't work on my profile D: )** And damn it let me tell you – his car was hot. I had thought for a moment when I entered the car about parental supervision since he only had his permit, but quickly pushed it out of my mind.

" Haha, you like this song ? I can change it if ya don't." He asked, taking a quick glance at me as we turned onto the highway, stepping on the gas speeding up from 65 m.p.h. To 140 m.p.h.. I thought of putting on my seat belt, but instead swallowed hard and decided to it man up.

" I love Flo-rida," I laughed and glanced at him, studying his face from his jet black hair, tan skin, muscular build, luscious brown eyes that made we want to melt in them, and wicked smile that was infectious.

Raphael looked at me for a long moment to which I yelped and pointed to the front shield window, scared we were going to crash and die.

_Ay when you take em to da mall and ya spend a lot a money,  
Might not answer when they call but you be there in a hurry,  
Thats what them girls like (x4)_

When yo' jeans match yo' jacket and yo' purse sits high,  
With yo' friends you pretend but you know that its a lie,  
Thats what them girls like (x4)

I cant jus pick up one,  
They all wanna have some fun,  
Petite, small, big, tall,  
If I could I'd take em all,  
We at the mall shopping  
Hey shawty what you coppin'

"_I can't jus pick up one, they all wanna have some fun, petite, small, big, tall, if I could I'd take em all, hit the mall shopping hey shawty what you coppin' she heard that imma CEO, my clothing line the top sold_." I rapped along, while Raphael laughed and continued laughing. I started to turn up the volume as he started rapping along, and to which I admit he was really good at it too, no pun intended.

_Got a chick that's feelin' me,_

_no kissing cause I'm so discreet, _

_lil closet freak, she so unique, _

_lil mama book smart but she stealin', _

_my fresh sneaks, shirt creased so she know, _

_I be pretending when I'm with my boys, _

_I be like look whose calling me._

" _A__y when you take em to da mall and ya spend a lot a money, might not answer when they call, but you be there in a hurry, That's what them girls like._" I finished up the chorus, and started laughing uncontrollably which could've made my image look really bad, but instead Raphael surprised me.

" Usually when girls say they know a band or a song they are lying through their fucking teeth," He said, looking at me incredulous for a moment while somehow expertly swerving around two white Range Rovers.

" Well, I don't lie, or at least I don't try or mean to," I said, smirking at him and turning the volume all the way up, implicating myself into the feel of the music.

* * *

When Raphael and I reached the spot where we were going to race, I started to gather my _Louis Vuitton XL_ in black** ( On my profile )**, but I glanced at Raphael who was studying me with a wicked smirk.

" What ?" I asked questioningly, perhaps there was some smudged eyeliner or eyeshadow that had caught his attention.

Instead of answering me, he leaned over and lightly put his hand around the back of my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. His kisses were slow and lasting, each one melting into each other, and I had no doubt in my mind he had done this many times before. Our tongues met without a single hesitation. Kisses trailed down my neck in an exotic dance. He bit my neck greedily, I almost yelped in surprise, but I held it back and moaned back in answer as his lips returned to mine. How much time had gone by? I had no answer. Time had melted into nothing and it was just Raphael and I kissing, with the beat of the music pumping in the back round.

A tap against the window brought us to our senses after a period of time, I glanced up, startled and dizzy to find Kaelie smirking at us. Raphael looked up and glared at her to which she giggled.

I grabbed my bag and began to arrange my hair slightly, feeling it had been disarrayed during Raphael and I's make-out session. I glanced to my left and found him smirking at me, I smiled back and tried not to laugh.

" What?" He asked, curious.

" Nothing," I said, stifling a laugh and opening the door and then remembering the doors didn't open like you'd think they did, they opened in " Butterfly mode." As I exited the car, I noticed Jace ogling me. I stared back, trying to telepathically say " _I'm NOT interested. Leave me alone."_ Raphael came around the car, and his arm clutched around my waist which went without saying I was his, and _not_ Jace's.

It didn't mean that I was dating him, in fact if I thought that was his intention I would have pushed him away the moment he touched me, but I knew for a fact that this wasn't a relationship. It was just something to do to pass time efficiently. It was almost dating, but less – more like hooking up without the sex. We were make-out buddies I suppose, _if_ that ( less or more ). We could hook up with one or more people until we decided to officially date someone or someones and, of course, if it got that serious – which I doubt would ever happen while I was at this God-forsaken school for two whole years – then you'd get exclusive with that person. Basically, it was having a good time while surviving the time at this school. It would be easy since I was running with _The Group_ of Glass Academy – as in the group that goes to _all_ parties whether invited or not, as in the group who'd have enough guts to crash a couple of parties if for some reason they weren't invited. Which would never happen. In any case, I'd survive if not flourish and thrive here.

I looked around to find Maia, Kaelie, and Aline staring at Raphael's hand partially curious. Maia had changed from her white flip-flops into _Ruthie Davis Spike Heels_**( On my profile )** and I must admit, I might have drooled a bit at those shoes. She also was wearing low-riding white skinny jeans, a white tank-top and a black leather jacket with silver spikes on the back, matching her heels. With her thick dark brown hair cascading down her back in thick waves it wouldn't have worked as well if she didn't have dark caramel creamy skin without a single bit of acne, then I realized _nobody_ in the group had acne, _nobody_ to which I say I wasn't all surprised because if you had the money you had basically everything you wanted. As I looked at Maia's attire I knew immediately all focus was on the heels, and not what else she was wearing which all looked so laid back and chill. If I hadn't known better she looked as if she was a model.

Kaelie had changed into _Alexander McQueen Gray Booties_ **( On my profile )** white leather pants and a gray leather jacket and had put her abundant blond hair into a pony tail. I also could tell she wasn't wearing _anything_ else under that leather jacket because she kept trying to flaunt _them_ at Johnathan, and I prayed silently that she wouldn't take her leather jacket off. She also looked as if she was a model, a very _bubbly_ one at that since she was practically skipping and bouncing up and down. Kaelie, as if in slow motion, did a hair flip - with her pony-tail - and it looked as if it was planned that way for a movie where the guy drools at the hot girl as she flips her hair. She knew she was pretty, Kaelie, and flaunted it just like her boobs. I could tell she got on people's nerves, and Maia put her back into place well.

Aline hadn't changed from her _Christian Louboutin, Trottinette Boots_ in suede black and a small mid-thigh white dress with spaghetti straps and a black belt, mid-waist.

Johnathan was ignoring Kaelie's flaunting to which I was grateful for. Instead he was staring at Raphael's car, literally _drooling._ He didn't have a chance to buy a fast, new luxury car yet, so until then he'd just have to watch.

Isabelle hadn't shown up and neither had Simon, though I didn't want Isabelle here, and I didn't know Simon much so I couldn't say anything. I noticed Alec driving up in a **in a ****_Ruf RT 12 Porsche_**** in a ****sleek black color with Magnus right behind him in a bright pink **_Mercedes-Benz SLR McLauren "722" edition_. They both jumped out of the their cars grinning.

I smirked, and glanced at Raphael. I had noticed at the corner of my eye that Jace was staring at me. Yes, ME. Well, the tiniest part of me had to admit – _he was kinda cute._ Wait, no scratch that – _Super Hott_. He was hot enough for capitals AND double T's. That's big in my book.

The sunlight was hitting his light blonde hair in a way that made it shimmer. His muscles – Wait - WHY am I daydreaming about the asshole ? Not good. Not good at all.

" Like what you see?" Jace asked, giving me a knowing smirk. _Shit, he saw me checking him out!_ I thought panicking slightly.

I walked out of Raphael's arm. By now everyone had formed a circle around us ( i.e. Raphael, Jace, and I ) They were staring, wondering, what would happen. " Close," I said, mocking, " Actually, I was wondering what you saw in yourself." I grinned then, from ear to ear. I heard Maia's shrill laugh along with Kaelie's giggle. Aline was watching the "scuffle" silently.

Jace strode towards me, by two steps he was merely inches away from me. He bent close to me ear, breathing into it. I shivered. " I make you nervous." He chuckled in my ear. And let me tell you: It was downright CREEPY. Jace took a step back, gazing down at me with such amusement you would have thought he won the war. I looked up at him._ Jeez, his eyes – what color were they ? A – a … golden color. Wow. I wonder how much his contacts cost. A girl could get lost with eyes like those. _Jace smirked, " I knew you'd be checking me out, but I would ave thought it'd be more subtly from a girl like you." He tilted his head back and laughed. What an ass.

How dare this – this Don Juan/ Cassanova asshole treat me like I was his pet! His next prey even. Who did he think he was ? God ? No, he was FAR from it. The farthest!

I was vaguely aware in the back of my mind hat I was still staring into his eyes, motionless. Which I don't think could be any worse. I sighed. Suddenly realizing what I had to do.

The thing I did next I must say that I did not regret. I didn't regret it for the consequences. Which might I say I kind of liked. I gathered every bit of saliva I could in a seven-second time limit.

And spit.

On his face.

* * *

**There ya have it! SpitFest 2011! Well, I'm going to start the next chapter after I post this. Hurray for April Vacation or I wouldn't have been able to post this! BTW's - ALL SPELLING MISTAKES ARE MY OWN!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. I am so not into you, am I ?

**HEYYYY FAITHFUL FANS. this is KMA ( as always ) I just checked my poll thing for GA ( TO WHICH YOU ALL SHOULD VOTE FOR ) **

**And it turns out I have 10 VOTES ( Well, technically 9 since I voted once... :D ) PLEASE VOTE! I CANNOT WAIT FOR THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS MOVIE! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU THINK SO TOO! :P**

**ALL SPELLING MISTAKES ARE MY MISTAKES. I just wanted to get this out!**

* * *

_**Anonymous1997** – THANKS SOOO FREAKING MUUCH * HEART *_

_**NerdHERDer1** – Ya , I agree IM SOOO FREAKING IMPAITIENT for J/C and cuuute stuffs like that, but ya know if I rush it it looks sloppy! But don't worry Imma add some J/C fluffiness thanks for the review! p.s. I love your name! :D_

_**Kawaii-Le** - Hun, I'd never abandon this story I LOVE IT WAY TOOO MUCH. ( and thats saying something since I'm writing it! Lmfaoo! )_

_**Sixx'th O-WAY-SIS** - OMFG. I love you! I just realized that was true! But then again I literally speak descriptively! Like legit ill be like " ya so I was sitting in the classroom, like the third row, two seats over from the window." Yeah, im not even joking here Im SOO descriptive.. lmfaoo thanks for pointing it out ( no sarcasm there ) & ill just go more to the story && ikr ? I loooooove their bantering its sooo FLIRTY even though it isnt ya know ?_

_**AliceCloneoftheworld** – WHEN THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO UPDATE YOUR STORY MISSY? SERIOUSLY IN SCHOOL IMMA GO UP TO YOU AND DEMAND WHY U HAVENT UPDATED. AND YA I HAVE NO IDEA WHY IM WRITING IN CAPITALS FOR YOU.. MAYBE YOUR SPECIAL. PROBABLY NOT :D JUST DEAF... YEAH I SAID IT – DEAF. AND OMG LMFAOO I DYED MY HAIR A BLONDISH -ISH COLOR && DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? IM A BLONDE. KINDA.. MY BLACK HAIR IS LIKE STILL THERE. AND HAHA IMMA TAN THE WHOLE SUMMER SO ITS GONNA LOOK weird CUZ I TAN SOOO FREAKING GOOD ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY. IM NOT A WHITE BITCH WHO GOES TO A FREAKING TANNING BOOTH :P WELL U R 2 CUZ YOUR LIKE TAN-ISH TOO...WE'RE SO LUCKY WE'RE GORGEOUS, TAN, PIMPLE FREE, SKINNY, STUCK-UP BITCHES * HEART * LMFAOOO LOVE YA BITCH. TTYL !_

_**Etrainx3** – lmfaoo! thanks I try to be funny, well what passes as funny anyway :)_

**coraline olivin**_ - okay. This is bothering the FUCK outta me. Why does you pen name look really familiar ? Like seriously I cant put my finger on it, but WHY? Oh and PS I love your stories ( and disclaimers and I LOOOOVE hunger games! ya know another book thats just as good as that one ? THE MAZE RUNNER. - their making a movie out of that too )_

_**mykk47** – three short words that made me really happy! :)_

_**YEAH** – YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH lmfaooo I had no idea why Magnus ( of all people ) would want to go to freakin GA out of any place so I thought id make up so random thing that he wanted to make a fashion and stay close to Canada for a quick escape ( EXPLAINED LATER )lmfaooo cliffie right? Ya well I took two seconds to figure out that somethings gonna happen to him &lmfaoo I hope its not bad cuz I dont know yet... hmmmmmmm :D_

_**coraline olivin** – ( AGAIN )yesssssss im updating!_

* * *

**okkkay so I dont think I have done a disclaimer . OH AND this isn't mine its CORALINE OLIVIN 's : ( thanks for writing it I like freaking DIED laughing! & read CORALINE's FANFICTION its HUNGER GAMES and MORTAL INSTRUMENTS so READ IT BITCHES ( …. and bastards...? ) )**

**..  
**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I am not Cassandra Clare, but I do like to dress up as her. At night. In my room. When no one's around. I pretend I'm her. Pshh, I'm not like a stalker or anything.**

**..  
**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_**I sighed, suddenly realizing what I had to do. The thing I did next I must say that I did not regret.**_

_**I didn't regret it for the consequences which might I say I kind of liked. **_

_**I gathered every bit of saliva I could in a seven-second time limit.**_

_**And spit.**_

_**On his face.**_

* * *

**Chapter five:**

**I'm _so_ not into you.**

**Am I ?**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

It all seemed to go in slow-motion after I spit on Jace's face. Isabelle pulled up in a custom black Range Rover, and as soon as she stepped out her cool black eyes met mine with a dark intensity that made me squirm. Kaelie didn't see the spit take, but when she saw Isabelle she sprinted over towards her... which I'm not sure how she did in five inch heels since I had a hard time _walking_. Magnus and Alec saw the SpitFest and tried not to giggle. Maia, Aline, Sebastian, Johnathan, and Raphael bursted out laughing.

And Jace. He grabbed me by the shoulders, and stuck his head in between my boobs, or, well, what boobs I do have anyway. I had no clue what he was doing. He seemed to be... rubbing his head in a back-and-forth motion on my shirt … ? I was in shock. I couldn't move I was stuck in place, and even if I could move his hands were gripping my shoulders so tightly I wouldn't be able to.

" Jace!" Isabelle yelled as she walked over here. I turned around. Raphael's face was in a mixture of confusion, slight jealousy, and plenty of amusement. I flashed him a smile which made him laugh.

Maia hollered at Jace, " You ass! Can't you go an hour without feeling a girls boobs ?" Aline shouted an agreement.

" Jace!" Isabelle yelled again. This time Jace turned towards her. " You are a poor excuse for a man."

Jace flashed a smile, " Nice to know you think of me as a man." Isabelle groaned.

" What. The. Fuck. Was. That ?" I asked Jace incredulous.

" You spit in my face," he said simply to which Isabelle laughed wholeheartedly. I spit in his face so he – he rubbed his face in my boobs ? How does that have to do with anything ? " I wiped my face on you since I figured you had no napkins near you." Then he winked. Rage boiled in my blood. I needed to hit something. I counted backwards from 20. It didn't help. I imagined punching him in the face. It helped.

" Did you really spit in his face ?" Isabelle turned towards me. I nodded. She cracked a smile, and giggled. Were we still enemies ? She turned back towards Jace, " News travels fast, and I'm wondering why the fuck you can't keep your hands to yourself. I mean Raphael is hooking up with Clary, and he's your best-friend. What counts as a best-friend anyways. And you asshole have the fucking _nerve_ to stick your head in Clary's tits ? Seriously what is _wrong_ with you ?"

" So Clary's her name. Huh. Like Clary Sage. Well, its kinda funny, I always thought that just because you kiss and are kissed _once_ by somebody doesn't mean your hooking up or are theirs." Jace picked up a piece of Isabelle's long black hair, and twirled it around his finger. He gave her a knowing look as if it went without saying that he knew she knew that he knew something.

Maia, Johnathan, Kaelie, Raphael, Aline, Sebastian and I all formed a circle around them.

By now Magnus and Alec stopped Jace and Isabelle. Jace smiled slightly, from the corner of his mouth.

" Just because I'm not in a relationship means that I need guys like you _feeling me up._ Okay ?" I told Jace furiously.

He laughed bleakly, " Personality. That's gonna take you everywhere and nowhere. Depends on how and what you use it for. " At this he bent his face towards mine. His golden colored eyes were filled with dark amusement and something – something else... Competition. He and I were competing. For what ? I had no idea. " Time for a reality check _Clary_. Don't get ahead of yourself. It won't do you any good in life."

" I can see that. I mean look at where its gotten you in life. Trying to get some from someone who _clearly_ doesn't want you. " I tried to keep a serious face, but in the end I had to smile. He looked kind of thoughtful. Wondering even.

" If your wondering where I'm going to go in life, I can assure you that it won't be a long trip to you mattress." He raised an eyebrow, indicating it was my turn.

" If you think for even a _moment_ that I'd allow you into my bed its a moment too long." I told him back at him. I could see my reflection in his eyes. My ponytail I had pulled my hair into was being whipped behind me. The wind made my cheeks turn pink. Instead of having the desired effect of being slightly wind chapped it made me look like I was blushing because I was embarrassed of myself from being in his presence. Life Sucks like Fuck.

The next action the ego-maniac did confused me. Jace pulled the hair-scrunchie out of my hair slowly, and suddenly there was nobody else but him and I. I could sense it in his eyes too. I was shocked. This Don Juan had really improved his actions from other Casanova's I've seen. Surely there had to be more motives then to just get women into his bed... right ? In any case, he was good competition. I tore my eyes from him with some effort if I must admit. It broke the spell I was in. I was somewhat dazed as in the Sun was brighter than usual, and I felt as if I just ran 10 miles. How was this possible I was just staring at Jac- I mean _The Ass_ in the face... Damn it. I had to increase my weapons ( i.e. any pranks, comebacks, and insults ).

" Jace! You got it baaaaaaaaaad, bro!" Sebastian hollered. Jace raised an eyebrow in question.

" He's right. I've never seen you like this," Maia said, smirking slightly. There was an evil glint in her eyes. I couldn't help it : What was she planning ? Isabelle had her lips pressed together in a way of showing that she was trying to help back a smile.

Wait, what were we even doing here anyways ? … Oh, right. Racing. " Well ? Are we gonna race or what ?"

* * *

" ONE." Isabelle's screeching voice almost made me cover my ears. After I had mentioned racing again everyone ran towards their cars. I don't want to participate so I'm just a standby like Aline, Kaelie, Maia( who would have raced if she didn't catch a ride with Kaelie in her Fuchsia _Porsche __Carrera GT _which I told was okay for racing, but Maia claimed she'd never live it down when she won the race in a Fushia colored car ) and Alec. He hadn't wanted to race so he let Johnathan borrow his car. I swear he squealed like a little girl. I'd never let him live _that_ down.

" TWO. THREE." There was silence except for the silent hum of the engines running.

Isabelle tilted her head back and whispered the word, " Go." At the tilt of her head every car ( except for Jace's because his was a _SSC ultimate Aero_ which went 257 m.p.h. And he had to wait 20 seconds of delay to let the other cars go ahead of him because his car was so much faster ) accelerated forward in such speed I had to close my eyes because they were watering at all the exhaustion of all the cars.

I turned towards Alec, " Why didn't Isabelle say ' On your mark. Get set. Go.?'"

Alec chuckled, " Its been a tradition ever since Isabelle spoke it wrong the first time. So from then on its been ' One. Two. Three. Go.'" I nodded, comprehending.

" Two hundred on Jace." I heard Maia say to Aline who disagreed and told her Magnus would win and bet 500.

Jace's squeal of the tires notified that he was starting and everyone should be watching him. In seconds he was gaining speed and accelerating towards everyone with much determination that if I were a passerby I would have thought it was a race for life or death. He would win.

After about 15 minutes of waiting, I asked when they'd be back. Kaelie replied and told me that one way was twenty minutes and the way back was fifteen

I sighed. Raphael asked if I wanted to be shotgun. I told him no, I'd rather watch. I would've went if I knew I was going to be this bored.

Yay.

* * *

**Half an Hour later after asking Kaelie**

**( 3:17 p.m.)**

I could hear the soft growling of the engines even though I knew they were far away. In a matter of seconds I saw them turning the corner. They were still quite a distance away, but gaining speed quite quickly.

Kaelie squealed, " Get the fuck outta the way!" She dove into Isabelle's RangeRover. Isabelle followed behind, a little slowly. Alec walked to the other side of the deserted road, near the woods.

" Yeah, we gotta get outta the way before they hit us." Maia said, following Alec. It took a moment to sink in. I ran, or, well, technically trip-followed her.

About a minute later Johnathan came to a screeching stop nearly crashing into Jace's car. I could see Jace's pissed off expression in his windows. Magnus was close in tow. He was giggling. It took me a moment, but I started to giggle too. Maia looked at me, eyebrows furrowed. I opened my mouth to explain, but I started to laugh again. I didn't know how to explain, but something about it was funny. I felt so damn _happy_ that my brother had won, and that Jace had lost. I made a mental note to talk to him about how he won. I giggled some more thinking of how Jace felt right now – probably shitty – , but the fun was suddenly sucked out of it. My chest hurt, and I felt guilty.

" In misery because I didn't win ?" Jace's cocky demeanor was back, and suddenly I didn't feel so bad anymore.

" Yes, I'm disconsolate because you didn't win. As if anyone needs anymore of you and your conceited attitude. I don't even _know_ you, and I already can't stand you." I said earnestly, hoping he'd shut up. I started walking towards the group, leaving Jace standing there.

My brother got out of Alec's car, and I flashed him a smile trying to unsubtly ignore Jace. Maia and Alec had joined the group that had formed surrounding my brother. Magnus was laughing at Alec, whispering something in his ear. And for some reason I wanted that. Not with him, of course, but I wanted that. I sighed, feeling defeated.

Someone grabbed my arm, and spun me around. Raphael. I smiled up at him. His dark brown eyes were filled with mischief as if he had been caught stealing a cookie from the Cookie Monster Jar/ PhilsburyDough Boy Jar.

I glanced behind me. Jace wasn't there. I felt disappointed that he wasn't looking at me. Feeling jealous. Maybe – maybe this was for the better. Yes, this was for the better. I didn't like Jace. And I most certainly didn't have a crush on him.

I didn't like him.

Did I ?

* * *

******So there ya have it. Clary's feeling something... or is it nothing ? I**'m sooooo sorry this took so long! I'm getting ready for finals coming up next Thursday! I'm gonna get out June 10 so ya, I'll update A LOT more this summer ! 

**..  
**

**Jace: Wow. Clary's OBSESSSED with me. She kept STARING at me!  
**

**Me: Why ya so obsessed with me when everybody knows...**

**Jace: SHUT UP. That song is so motherfucking old. STFU. Thanks.**

**Me: * Crawls into a corner in a dirt ditch * - whimpers while rocking back-and-forth – Jace hates me. Jace hates me. Jace hates me. Jace hates me. Jace hates me. Jace hates. Jace hates me.**

**Jace: Okkkay ? That bitch didn't last nearly as long as I though she would. I at least would have thought she would have tried to GET SOME. - laughs and walks out - **

**^ Lmfaoo DONT BE AN ASS LIKE JACE ( even though its SOOO MOTHERFRIGGIN HOTTT ) and REVIEW!**

..

**Kristin Michelle A**

**:)**


	7. Chairmen Meow's Island

**Hey its Kristin Michelle A! I hope you all don't hate me for the long waits in-between chapters :( The reason why for this one is that its really long. The longest chapter I've ever made. Right now as I'm writing this I'm halfway through the 14th page. I don't think I'm that far into it either, maybe halfway through it or maybe a third. Phew ! This is hard work ! I wrote the Author's Note the day after American Idol. Forgive me ! I don't feel like deleting it.**

**OMFG. Did you guys see American Idol ? SCOTTTTY *heart* he was so hott! - with a sizzle – lmfaoo, but actually I thought Lauren was going to win bcuz she picked the best songs for the finale, but then again Scotty has been so consistent in his work. Don't get me wrong - they are both frickin fantastic. And a great couple. At least I think they should be. Even though I LOVE my Scotty. Seriously, its totally obvious how in love she is with him, but it only kinda seem like he feels like that about her. At the finale she was kissing him ( on the cheek ) a BUNCH of times then like he was like " I love you baby" to her when he was in the middle of his winning song. Doesn't matter that Lauren didn't win cuz that girl's gonna go somewhere with her beautiful voice. I look up to her I mean shes only 16, and she has the GUTS to go up onstage and perform ? I'm only a few years younger then her, and though I'm an actor STILL. I mean like for me its not a big deal. BUT IT IS ! &&******** her voice is beautiful, and mesmerizing. DONT GET ME STARTED ON SCOTTY * HEART * cuz literally I could go on for HOURS how great he is too.**

*********** I was on .com, and it turns out " &" used to actually be a letter! It used to be called AMPERSAND . DID YOU KNOW THEY REMOVED THE LETTER " Z" ? But then they put it back , but STILL ! If you want to know more GOOGLE IT bitchess :P**

**I'm probably boring you with my typing nonsense that actually makes sense to me lmfaoo! P.S. I'm really sorry that I have SUPER long Author's Notes. Like Seriously it takes about a page. Like the last chapter I did was prob 5/6 pages. But on fanfiction its REALLY short! I was like "WTF?"**

**LAST THING: OMFG. DID ANYONE LOVE THE " RISE ABOVE 1" SONG DONE BY REESE CARNEY, BONO & THE EDGE ? LIKE SERIOUSLY I AM ADDICTED TO THAT SONG, AND IT WILL PROB BE FEATURED IN THIS STORY MORE THAN ONCE. THEY DID SUCH A GREAT JOB PERFORMING ON AMERICAN IDOL. IKNOW THE THEME'S SPIRDERMAN, ( ON BROADWAY ) BUT SERIOUSLY WHY ? LMFAOO SPIDER-MAN SWINGING, A WEB BEHIND THEM... A LITTLE WEIRD... LOL IT almost RUINED THE SONG. BUT IT DIDN'T CUZ THATS HOW MUCH I LOVE IT * HEART * ( I'D PUT A HEART, BUT FOR SOME REASON YOU CAN'T PUT " less than" SIGNS && " threes" NEXT TO EACHOTHER. I MEAN YOU COULD, BUT IT WOULDN'T COME OUT AS A HEART ONLY A " less than" SYMBOL... WHATEVVVVSSSS. MY YOUTUBE ACCOUNT NAME ITS: TAYOLRSWIFTFANN1. YAA KEEP READING!**

* * *

_**Nikki Gargol –** thanks! I mean it, I try hard to write what I think the characters are like! Reviews make me proud to be a writer ( / aspiring author when I'm older, and much more experienced in my writing! ) Thanks! * Heart *_

_**Anonymous1997 –** GO PPL BORN in 1997 ( I don't think its a good idea to write the year I was born on my profile... If ppl are reading this they probably think I'm a 90 yr-old man. I can prove this is not true though! GO ONTO MY PROFILE AND CLICK MY FACEBOOK LINK ON THE SIDE! You will see a black haired girl – that is me – except I'm highlighted blonde now lmfaoo but I don't think it goes with my tan skkiiiin)_

_**Kristin Michelle A** – I love your workk! * HEART * you are my favvvvvvvv writer ( lmfaoo this is prob weird... but whatever ) YOUR MY IDOL ! *HEART* _

_**1261aLisSa94 –** I'm really glad you liked it! :) Lmfaoo Well, in the beginning Clary was in 'Misery' so ya, but I really wasn't sure what to name the chappie & lol I tried to have the view of how frigging AWESOME my style sense ( not even kidding I wear stuff like that as much as possible & irk ? I loved Clary's tattoo. Actually I was googling tattoo's I wanted to get when I was older cuz im only 13 now && I found that picture and I fell in love with it ( and every time I've seen it afterward! )_

mykk47_** –**__ I'm sawwwwwyyyyy :( nah legit I am I'm trying to update ASAP & I'll update a lot during the summer when I'm not trying to be a C.I.T. At the camp I used to go to._

_**1261aLisSa94**__ – You have NO frigging idea how much I was laughing when I read you review lmfaoo . Your review made my day! NO JOKE! * HEART * Pleassseee keep reviewing since they make my days! && I wasn't sure why I had Raphael and Clary make out. BUT CERTAIN FANS OF MY WRITING SHOULD VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE SO TO TELL ME IF THEY DONT LIKE IT. ( lol & I mean this is the nicest way possible. Hopefully I have persuaded you! )_

_Sixx'th O-WAY-SIS__ - I'm updating, I'm updating CALMATE POR FAVOR MUJER ! Lmfaoo. And it was in a cliffie... ? WHAT ? SINCE WHEN ? & I WILL NOT ABANDON IT. TRUST ME._

_Animefreak7lover__ – JACE'S POV IN THIS CHAPPIE! %^$(#!&#$(^&$%!#*&^)!#$&*!#$&!#$^&(#$^ :D Thanks for reviewing !_

_AliceCloneoftheworld__ – THAT WAS THE FIRST TIME YOU EVER SWORE. HOLY FUCKING SHIT ! (&#$&&$%$&()!#%&(!)$!(&$!%&(&(%!#&(#%_

_Daniibabii__ – I LOVE how you say " I'm kinda loving this story," Like its sooo idek... " NORM" … ? AND JACE'S POV IN THIS CHAPPIE._

_i guess im going under again__ –_ I seriously love your choice of words. It kinda sounds like a morbid Jace, or Magnus. " You amuse me." lmfaoo. Thanks for taking the time to review! * Heart *

Real life Bella 95 –_ Okay I loved your review, but I got a Q. On your review you wrote "I FUCKING LOVE THIS! FUCKING A MY FRIEND! PLEASE UPDATE SOON!" Was it a typo or what does " FUCKING A MY FRIEND" mean exactly... ? Lol please answer the question or else I'll like FREAK THE FREAK OUT. :P thanks for the review ! * Heart *_

* * *

**Disclaimer: OKKKAY. Ya I " own" Mortal Instruments. Pshhh. ARE YOU DAFT ? I wouldn't be writing!, I would be checking out the set for their movie. And then telling everyone to _VOTE on Kristin Michelle A's profile for her story ( THE POLL IS TO FIND IF I SHOULD GIVE CLARY A BOYFRIEND OR NOT. IF YOU DONT LIKE THIS IDEA OR IF YOU DO PLEASE VOTE ! ),_ Glass Academy. Just for the record: No, I am not Cassandra Clare. Kkthanks&read!**

**P.S. DID YOU GUYS KNOW THAT THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE IS OVER TWO FRIGGING PAGES ? HOLY SHIT, ONLY NOW DO I REALIZE THAT I WRITE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. AND WHEN I DO IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH FANFICTION. WELL, UNLESS ITS MY STORY, BUT YEAH I WRITE LIKE NOTHING... :(**

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR POLYVORE CREATIONS DONE BY MUAH ( kristinabbott )AND SOME OTHERS FOR A LOOK AT ALL THEIR OUTFITS! THANKS! AND VOTE TOO. Please ? :)**_

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_**I glanced behind me. Jace wasn't there. I felt disappointed that he wasn't looking at me. **_

_**Feeling jealous. Maybe – maybe this was for the better. Yes, this was for the better. **_

_**I didn't like Jace. And I most certainly didn't have a crush on him.**_

_**I didn't like him.**_

_**Did I ?**_

* * *

**Chapter six:**

Bottles of Bacardi on Chairman Meow's Island

* * *

**Clary's POV**

**6:45 P.M. **

" Hey," came an amused voice. I looked behind me, it was Simon. He was leaning his back on the door frame. He was wearing a black V-neck T-shirt. He was also wearing Vans, and dark denim jeans. He had dark brown eyes, and slight muscular build. He smiled, his white teeth shining out. He was kinda cute actually.

" Hey Simon," I smiled.

Kaelie, and Maia were taking me to a party, they told me to get ready and they'd be back in two hours. In case your wondering no they didn't leave me alone in the woods ( technically alone in a house which just happened to be in the woods ) The guys were all in the girls' living room keeping and " eye" on me. Apparently, Kaelie thought she was the next brutal murder victim from the guy in the movie _Scream!_ Because she'd just watched the movie the night before, and she heard a twig snap. It was pretty funny actually. Well, since then she had demanded that there had be at least two people in a house. No less. I was kinda relieved actually, even though after the races I came to find out there were white Christmas lights on the branches that lit the way.

I kinda hoped Jace would be at the party so I could make him jealous. And if he wasn't there... Well, I certainly didn't care.

Nope. I won't care. I mean... I don't.

A guilty look passed over Simon's face, " Whats your name again ?" He half-smiled in a lame attempt to apologize.

" Clary Fray," I replied, " You don't have to apologize, ya know."

" Well, I've heard your name _all day long._ All around campus. Your name has come out of every guy's lips. That's why Isabelle's jealous, as you probably already know. Your taking the attention from her." Simon's eyes were bright, and animated.

" _Every_ guys lips ?" I asked. Was I flirting ?

He looked up, and his lips formed into a smiled. " I didn't know your name, remember ?" Simon winked.

" Sure, sure," I said, turning around to my vanity table I was filling the draws on the bottom with make-up.

I could hear the laughing of the guys in the other room, especially Magnus, and Sebastian. I wondered briefly what they were laughing about then I heard it: _Friday – by Rebecca Black._ I tried to stifle a giggle by pressing my lips together.

Simon laughed. I leaned against the vanity table. " Sooo, what game do you play?" I asked remembering when he said he had to leave because his Coach needed him for something or other.

" Basketball."

" That's cool," I replied, smiling slightly.

It was awkward.

" Do you do any sports?" He asked. His thoughts seemed to be elsewhere. He was distant as if he had more important things to deal with, or he was bored.

" I used to do cheer-leading at my old school, and I wanna try out for it at this school," I said, bobbing my head slightly.

" Cool," His eyebrows were raised as if he expected this. The same. The same " type" of girls: Cheerleaders. No variety here I guessed.

" I like to read Manga though. And watch Anime shows," I blurted out before I could stop myself. _What the hell was I doing ?_

The statement I said to Simon though had an entirely different outcome from what I had usually received; " Ew_, Manga ? What the HELL is that anyway ?"_ His full attention was on me now. Studying. Wondering. Curious. There was a smile starting from the side of his mouth as if he was in slight shock. " Are you serious ?" He asked, incredulous.

Huh. He didn't believe me. " I don't lie about Pandora Hearts, and Black Butler dude. And Kamichama Karin Chu."

At this Simon snorted, and said in a high-pitched girly voice, " You watch _Kamichama Karin Chu."_

" HEY ! Kazune-Kun is H-O-T HOT," I shot back, grinning.

" Whatever you say." Simon grinned.

It turned out Simon, and I have _a lot_ in common. Same Anime shows. Same comics. Same Mangas. Same - basically everything. He was almost my long-lost twin brother. We talked for about forty-five minutes telling me about his family, and his band with some non-group members he had set up. By 7:30 though I told Simon I had to get ready. He told me we should hang out some time. I agreed.

* * *

**Three Hours Later**

**( 10:23 )**

For the party I picked out a Broderie skinny bodice dress ( I took out the dress part and just left the bodice part which was a nice, tight fit ). **( PLEASE GO ONTO MY PROFILE FOR A POLYVORE LINK TO CLARY'S OUTFIT! **), CITIZENS OF HUMANITY Avedon Slick Skinny Jeans in black, The Starlet Bag from , a black lace military short jacket by Bang on the Trend,Double Wrap Sliced Leather Bracelet in black from , a Mezi Ella Necklace (gunmetal) - Mezi jewelry from .au, a " Nice fit" white leather peep-toe heel, Betsey Johnson Earrings a Black Camera Stud from Macy's, Dannijo Blue Swarovski Crystals Wrapped In Chain Cuff by Dannijo, Hollywood Glam - Three Strand Pearl Bracelet - The Three Graces, a Stretchy Beach Bracelet from Forever21, a pink Hot topic rubber bracelet that said " I 3 U" * I CAN'T PUT A LESS THAN SIGN SO I'M JUST TELLING YOU ITS THERE * Maison Martin Margiela Set of four 22-karat rose gold-plated rings from , a Silver wire heart ring from , a Black Floral Cocktail Ring (Silver Tone) – , and Bright red nail polish.

I didn't use that whole time getting dressed. Actually I spent an hour alone soaking in the bathtub. Then ten minutes washing my hair, and conditioning it. I blow-dried my hair and curled my hair into actual ringlets instead of tiny annoying curls all while listening to Grace Potter and The Nocturnal's – Paris ( Oh La La ) which had me singing along so loud Magnus came and knocked on the bathroom door to see if I was alright.

Simon had taken my bags to my room at the Glass House which happened to be a nice light calming green with a small balcony with a Parisian white table with two chairs. My bed seemed to be twice the size of a King sized one. I had a small walk-in closet which Maia had told me was just for undergarments and such. I had another vanity table with a 60'' plasma LCD screen TV. I still had to unpack the rest of my clothing, and decorate though.

Simon had also mentioned that everyone did their homework at the boy's house since they had an extra room the girls had used for a party room/ runway for models.

A knock came on my door. I set down my pale blush, and opened the door. Standing there with a small smile playing on her lips was Aline. She was wearing an Antik Batik Bowie Dress with a Balmain Embellished leather jacket on top on it. Christian Louboutin Larissa Plato 150 Suede Sandals were on her feet along with Balenciaga Town Grh in her hand. She was also wearing an Iosselliani – multi-strand fringed pearl necklace, a Bottega Veneta Blackened oxidized sterling silver cameo ring, and an Alexis Bittar Crystal Encrusted Rhodium Pool Ring. With a pale pink lipstick, and white chandelier earrings.

" _WHOA. I love your outfit_," I said, smiling. I felt self-consciousness now. Aline looked absolutely fantastic.

" Thanks, I _LOVE_ yours too," Aline smiled.

Maia walked in behind her, her hair scrunched. She was wearing a blue shirt by . It was called Shirt – Lovely. On top of that was a gray HIGH 'Chapter' ribbed asymmetric hem cotton cardigan. On top of _that_ was a Yves Saint Laurent Crackle-effect patent trench coat in a shiny black. She was also wearing AE Women's Skinny Jeans in black. For shoes she was wearing a James Perse Heather Grey Drop Shoulder Short Sleeve Tee in black. Stella McCartney Falabella faux-leather clutch in black was her purse. She was also wearing a Sparo silver bracelet. Maia's outfit was so causal it had me stunned by her natural beauty. She was also wearing silver hoops and a champagne colored gloss by Artistry, an organic cosmetics company that supplied Miss America as well.

Could I get anymore self-consciousness ? I hope not.

As if on cue Kaelie walked in wearing a Striped cotton-jersey skirt by Sonia Rykiel, a Bandage black knit top, a black Tribal print peep toe, a Black color block purse from , Hermes enamel bracelets from .com, and Bottega Veneta Blackened oxidized sterling silver cameo necklace. Not to mention the Vanessa Bruno Athé Black Loose Open Knit Sweater she was holding in her hand. Kaelie's hair was pulled into a tight ponytail with a poof **( I call it poof, but its more like a small bump ) **at the top near her forehead. She had bright red lipstick on with black stud earrings as well.

" I love your outfit Clary," Kaelie said, petting my hair.

" Dammmmmnn," Maia laughed.

" I LOVE that outfit Kaelie," I told her. She visibly brightened. If that was possible.

I turned toward Maia, " Okay, WHERE do you shop ? Like seriously what your wearing is so casual I wanna put on pajamas, and go to sleep," I told her. Maia laughed again.

" So, where's the party ?" I asked.

* * *

**Jace's POV**

**10:15 P.M.**

**Magnus' Mansion**

I was bored.

That much anyone could tell from my expression.

I was curious as to when Clary would arrive. She was pretty, hot, gorgeous. Any word you'd like to substitute to describe her whether from the English language, or any other would be sufficient. She seemed to know more than she led on to anyone. She surely had caught the attention of the male perspective.

Especially me.

A smile formed at the side of my mouth to anyone else it would have seemed that I was reminiscing about a certain woman I had bed that had stood out against the others.

Far from it.

I was remembering Clary's brilliant green eyes. She was somewhat of a spunky, hard-to-get type of girl. But that was only how she appeared to be. Maybe she was pretending, maybe she wasn't. Whatever was going on it that head of hers, I wanted to know.

I was sitting on a stool by the rainbow colored granite bar which was about fifteen or so feet by Magnus's pool that just happened to look like cat. A big cat.

Most likely Chairman Meow.

" Hello," came a cheerful voice masking irritation, and annoyance just barely.

I turned around, and Magnus's startling gaze pierced mine. " Magnus. Great to see you, as always," I said sarcastically giving him air kisses. Magnus hated the stereotyping of gay people. **( I'M SORRY FOR PUTTING JACE AS A COMPLETE ASSHOLE, AND MAKNIG IT SEEM LIKE HE'S AGAINST GAYS, BUT HE'S NOT. TRUST ME. )** It annoyed him, if not enraged him.

Which amused me.

Magnus's eyes narrowed, and he took a step forward toward me. " If you think that you can insult me Jace Herondale you are wrong."

I tried hard not to laugh, but my eyes were betraying me. That much I knew.

I was only half paying attention as Magnus ranted on, not even listening just looking at his expression was enough to crack me up.

I didn't though.

I looked around slightly and noticed there was an attractive strawberry blonde with slightly damp hair in a white bikini who kept staring at me while Mark, a popular senior, was rubbing his hand up, and down her thigh. I didn't know her.

But I was about to.

I stepped aside Magnus, who grew more furious, and stuck his arm out. I pushed it aside, and was soon crouching next to the strawberry-blonde before I even registered what I was doing.

The girl smiled brightly as I took off my brown leather jacket, and placed it around her shoulders. It wasn't cold. It was the action. The leather jacket was barely skimming the top of the pool. I offered my hand to help her up. She took it.

I looked toward Mark just realizing that he was still there. I raised an eyebrow. He shook his head, and pointed with the beer in his hand toward a girl who was looking slightly jealous while sitting next to a college guy.

The oldest trick in the book. Jealousy. He liked her. She liked him. She was making him jealous, and he was doing the same. I bet he just realizing his feelings for her were more than a friend.

I smirked, and put my hand on the bottom of her back, leading her toward the guest room in the mansion.

A disgusted feeling was bothering me though. It had to do with the guy in the pool, and the girl who was in love with him. They'd probably get married, have children, raise their kids in a four-story house, send their kids to Glass Academy. Their kids would meet their spouses there. And the couple would grow old together. Happy. Satisfied. What would I be doing in ten years ?

Probably banging my secretary.

She'd be an model who worked for me on the side. She'd be married, and I'd be the other man she just could _not_ resist.

My body seemed to register where I wanted to take the strawberry-blonde. We were now going up the stairs. I suddenly realized I had unopened bottle of champagne in my hand. I could feel the excitement in the girl without seeing her expression.

I closed my eyes while my body led me upstairs. I cold hear the screams of ecstasy that were coming from the other bedrooms. I tuned them out. I wondered what my secretary would look like. I pictured small, but breasts, creamy skin, a petite skinny frame, confidence like no other, a few freckles, green eyes, flaming red hair. I snapped my eyes open as I realized with a jolt I had wished my future secretary to be _Clary_.I continued to let my mind wander for a moment or so, but stopping as I remembered that my secretary had a husband.

Who would be Clary's husband in ten years ?

A certain feeling overcame me, and I didn't feel like having sex with this unknown woman. Girl. Teenager. Whatever.

I imagined with the utmost horror that she would be married to Raphael. Nothing was wrong with him, of course. He was the closest thing I had to a best-friend. Just imagining him with Clary though had me on edge.

I took out the key to the door, and shoved it in, and turned the doorknob. This was a special guest room I had claimed my own when Magnus first had this mansion built. I paid Magnus monthly rent for it. It was big, not the master of course, but close enough. The walls were a light blue, and the double King-sized bed had Egyptian cotton sheets, and silk comforters. Almost as good as mine. Almost. The bathroom could fit at least six bathtubs going across. It also had a jacuzzi, and a four head shower. It'd have to do since I certainly_ wasn't _going to drive to my apartment I myself owned.

Strawberry-blonde girl sat on the bed smiling seductively. I shook all thoughts of Clary. After all, she was just a girl.

" I'm Veronica," she said as she took of my brown leather jacket and tossed it onto the ground. She started to untie her bikini straps.

" I'm Jace," I replied, striding over to her. I untied her straps, and she shimmied out of her bikini bottoms. Veronica giggled. It annoyed me.

But Damn - she was hot.

* * *

**Clary POV**

**10:57 PM**

**Magnus's Mansion**

I was nervous.

That much anyone could tell from my expression.

The security at the party was tight. There were at least one-hundred and fifty people waiting outside the on the steps. The grand staircase outside reminded me of the one Cinderella ran down as she tried to escape from Prince Charming when the clock struck midnight. Instead of just one staircase there were two on either side then a giant landing. After the landing, the two staircases came together to form one.

The house, or well mansion, was four-stories. But the mansion was ginormous, almost the size of Cinderella's castle.

Almost. Kinda. Not really, but you know what I mean. It was big.

The mansion was a shimmering blue. A sparkling blue. Like glitter... If that was possible. I didn't like so, but hey if you have the money you get what you want.

" Okay, seriously, don't be scared," Kaelie reassured me, " Everybody wants to meet you."

Which was why I was scared in the first place. Thanks Kaelie._ Thanks_. Aline looped her arm around mine, and I followed mechanically.

Would they like ?

Would they ignore me ?

Would guys try to get with me ?

If so, would guys with girlfriends try ?

If so, how many angry girlfriends would hate me ?

It was too nerve-wrecking. I started to hyperventilate. Heavily.

" You do know you don't have to come if you don't want to," Maia said, trying to make me feel slightly better. It worked.

I swallowed me saliva which seemed to be just pooling, and pooling and pooling in my mouth. Was this normal ? And if so, why had I just noticed ? If not, why was I experiencing it ? I sighed.

Maia was in front of me, head held high. I had tried to be like that before, and it had worked. Temporarily. Now I was a chicken. A frizzy, scrawny, red-headed mess. I pondered where all my confidence gone. I hoped it would come back. And soon.

Why had I even _tried_ to fit in ? Maia, Kaelie, Aline, and the rest of the crew were only going to throw me out faster than you could say _Chanel._ And when I was abandoned me, it'd be not only embarrassing, but it'd also hurt.

" Whose house is this again ?" I asked Aline.

" Magnus's."

" Oh," I replied in awe. _How did one person get so much money ? Wasn't Magnus just a senior ? _

" Magnus is _the_ top fashion designer. In the world. Since he was fourteen. He's eighteen now," Maia said, answering the questions inside my head.

" Whoa," I breathed.

The security guard let us by without even blinking an eye at us. I supposed they must have been here before. I noticed one of the more hotter Holister model type-looking men kept staring at Kaelie. She winked at him._ Yep, they totally hooked up _– and as I was thinking this the guy grinned at Kaelie, and in return she smiled –_ on more than one occasion too !_ We all walked inside.

I gulped.

* * *

**Clary's POV**

**11:11 PM**

**Magnus's Mansion**

I was by the pool, contemplating whether or not I should take off my heels, and dip my feet in. I started to take off the strap, but then I realized what if I got wet, or worse: splashed ? I would most certainly _not_ go walking around _naked_.

That was for Jace's skanks. Not me.

I sighed, and re-did the straps. I had brought a dark green bikini, but decided against changing because I was pretty sure someone would walk in on me.

I walked over to the bar where three women in black bikinis had taken over the shift of three model-like men. I ordered a virgin P_iña Colada_ The girls gave me odd looks, but after convincing them there was something in alcohol I couldn't keep down they gave me sympathetic looks they handed me the drink. I could down alcohol its just I wasn't in the mood.

Kaelie had went to the dance floor with my brother Johnathan who was inside. Maia said she wanted to go swimming, and went to change. Aline was talking to a college guy. They all invited me along, but I had refused, saying I wanted to meet some people. They all nodded, and went their separate ways, saying I could find them atif I needed them.

A couple of people approached me, and introduced themselves as . I replied, stating my name, age, and a brief introduction of my past. And I mean b_rief._ I mostly nodded, and occasionally said one-word answers, but for some reason I was nervous. More so anxious.

I sipped my P_iña Colada,_ and pondered for a minute why I was so anxious when I heard Sebastian's voice behind me.

" Hey Clare Bear."

I turned, and smiled slightly. " Hellllooo Sebastion."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, " How do you like the party, Ginger ?"

" Its great," I grinned trying to shake off the unease I felt in the pit of my stomach.

I hesitated. And he caught me. My charade, I mean.

Sebastian's eyes widened, in alarm and he looked like wanted to be anywhere but here. " You saw Raphael with Ashley didn't you ?"

" I didn't but I don't really care." In truth I hadn't given a thought to Raphael. And _why_ was Sebastian telling me this ? He most certainly didn't owe me anything.

" Oh," Sebastian's neck flooded with a fiery blush. " I gotta...uh...uh... eat...?" He mumbled, and stumbled towards the woods. It was then I burst out laughing, but stopped immediately when I saw a few people giving me odd glances.

I decided to explore for a bit then come back to relax, then maybe ( possibly ) dance, and enjoy myself. Am I not brilliant ?

God. I'm sounding like Jace. Not good.

I grabbed my Starlet bag, threw it over my shoulder, and headed towards a pathway in the woods. According to Maia there was a pool if I followed the pathway. I doubted I would encounter anybody since the party was _here._ Which was good.

Perhaps I'd go swimming.

* * *

**Clary POV**

**11:47 P.M.**

**Somewhere Kinda But Not Really Near Magnus's Mansion**

I was lost.

I had no clue where I was. I was following a cemented pink pathway with Tiki-Torches, and white lights that were hanging from the trees when I thought I saw something about fifty or so feet in front of me. Being the scared girl I always am, I dove into the underbrush, and thick protection of the trees. I waited a minute or so regretting that I had decided to explore, I mean _what_ on Earth was I thinking ? Was I an idiot ? After I stood up, and walked quietly in the woods, but then I realized I had gotten lost.

I had my phone. I wasn't some ditzy blonde from California. I called Johnathan twice times hoping he could tell Maia, or Aline ( Not Kaelie. Just not her. ) that I was lost so they could help me. I had forgotten to ask the rest of the group for their numbers which I instantaneously regretted. I left a message yelling my brother that I was, " Kinda, sorta, a little bit lost" and that he should call me as soon as he stopped fucking Kaelie to try, and find me.

Oh ! And did I mention that the " thing" I had thought I heard that had caused me to get lost was a bunny ?

A fucking bunny.

I could feel bruises coming on too from the thorns of the bushes, and fallen tree branches. Ugh. FML. ** ( To all you nerdy people who don't know shit – is that mean ? It sounds kinda mean. Okay. I'll change it. To all you nerdy people who don't know what it means, the definition of FML is: Fuck My Life )**

Right now I couldn't see anything. At all. I was stumbling around aimlessly waiting for someone to save me, or for something to eat me. I would prefer the first option.

I sighed. It was time to take off my heels. Sure, my feet would get dirty, but it would almost guarantee that the heels would not break though with my bad luck they probably would.

I sighed, and bent down to untie the straps. As I stood up I realized there was a serene looking glow coming from up ahead. I squealed like a little girl, and ran ( More like sprinted ) towards it.

I gasped. It was beautiful. Almost unimaginable.

This was the place where you came to have sex. There were shimmering stars of all colors hanging from the trees as if this was a place between heaven and Earth. The pavement was not cement at all, but some sort of shimmering white tile. The pool size was of no ordinary size. It was as Magnus had ordered three Olympic-sized pools meshed into one. Around the gigantic pool were two mini-waterfalls. As the waster was falling it was a neon see-through pink, but as it joined the larger body of water it somehow turned to the regular blue. I was speechless. How was the even possible ? In the middle of the pool there was a cherry blossom tree ( Obviously fake, but looked very real ), of course the tree wasn't in water, but on a patch of grass which grew on the circular concrete landing. Under the cherry blossom there sat a silver bench which seemed to have Topaz-colored gems somehow embedded within. There was also a bar complete with flat screen TV's that were probably 60'' inches. They were all spread out along the whole ground. Three bathrooms were spread out along the grounds as well. The Men's said " Guys," the Women's said " Dolls," and the last said " Couples: Get it on in private please," I laughed when I read that. I doubted it was a bathroom. There was also a music station, tables, and chairs, umbrellas, and a towel station where clean towels were stacked.

I looked around, and realized that to my left about thirty feet was the hot pink pathway that I had gotten lost from. On a purple tile in front of the pathway read: " CHAIRMEN MEOW'S PARADISE,"

_Who the was Chairman Meow ?_ I pondered, then suddenly remembering the party Magnus was throwing was for Chairman Meow's birthday. Apparently his cat. You have to be very devoted to an animal ( Cat ) to not only throw a birthday party, but to name an " island" after him. Or her. Probably a him though.

I changed into my green bikini after I went to the bathroom ( It was actually really nice: mini-fridge, Couches, TV's, Radios, Shimmering white tiled floors, light pink walls, gigantic mirrors. And also a one-way mirror so that anyone could look outside, but no one could see inside ), and folded my clothes into a plastic bag that read, " You touch this shit, Fucker, and I'll break your ass." I put the plastic bag onto on neon blue lounge chairs. I tied my hair up into a bun, but a few tendrils escaped and decided they would look best in my face.

I turned on some music **( KISS 108 ! )** low, and walked towards the pool's diving board. Underwater, I opened my eyes and saw Magnus. Not literally. But there was a painting of Magnus holding a cat which I assumed was Chairman Meow. I laughed ( What passed as laughing since I was underwater ), and kicked to the top. I glanced above me, and realized that there were stars glowing brightly against the nighttime sky. It was a hot, humid night and verypeaceful. I really didn't care if the others were worried since I wasn't about to get out, and join a loud, obnoxious party with guys that were high, drunk, horny and rude.

" Hey! This pool is reserved for _The Jace Herondale_ ! So whoever you are - Get the fuck out. And no, I will _not_ allow you to fuck me for the right to stay in this pool. Any other night I would be more than happy to allow a girl to fuck me, but tonight has been more than hectic. So as I told you before – _Get. The. Fuck. Out._"

Shock, excitement, and Annoyance all flooded through me sending shivers down my back. I stood up, and faced Jace. He was standing next to the bar holding a bottle of Barcardi. He was dressed in white swim-trunks. He had an eight pack. _An eight pack !_ His body was tan and lean. You could clearly see the " V" shape right above his hips. " Aww. That sucks. I was hoping for you to come, and fuck me in the pool." I pretended to pout. I started towards the bar.

Jace's eyes lit with recognition, " Too bad. You'll just have to bring me home. I'm not in the mood for another one of Magnus's shitty lectures." He poured the liquor into a glass, filling it to the top. He went behind the counter, and grabbed another glass.

" Are you sure that much is safe ?" I asked, sliding onto the stool.

Jace laughed bleakly. " No."

I gulped.

Jace handed me a half-full glass. He started to drink his, shutting his eyes tightly. In a matter of seconds, the glass was empty and he was filling it again.

" Whoa. Jace, calm it with the alcohol." I touched him arm. Jace's eyes snapped open, and while I blushed his eyes probed me curiously. " What happened back there ?" I blurted out.

Immediately I knew I shouldn't have asked because his eyes darkened. He poured himself another glass, and didn't speak.

" Well ?" I insisted.

Jace sighed. " Raphael and I had a fight." I must have looked confused because he cleared his throat and looked dead in my eyes. " About you."

" About me ? Why ?"

" I caught him with a girl in Bio class. Ashley. She's a whore." Jace looked uncomfortable.

It suddenly clicked – Jace was apologizing even though he wasn't exactly saying it. " You stood up for me."

Jace's turned slightly pink. He cleared his throat. " Not really."

" How bad was the fight ?"

Jace looked at the pool, " It was messy. We've never had a fight before so we said things from a long time ago. Yelling. Punching. People walked in. It was bad._ Real bad."_

" Well, I don't really want a relationship with Raphael. I mean, it's not like I'm going to marry him. Ya know ?" I said. " I already knew anyways."

Was it me, or did Jace look relieved when I said I wasn't going to marry Raphael ?

Probably just my imagination.

" Who told ?" Jace asked.

" Sebastian." I hoped he didn't have any bruises. A feeling suddenly overcame me. I stood on my tipe-toes, and pressed my lips to his cheek. " Thanks. For standing up for me." I took a step away, and pressed my lips together. My heart was beating very hard.

" Pool time ?" Jace asked. There was a gleam in his eye that I was worried about.

" Pool time." I laughed. I turned my heel and sprinted towards the pool. I heard Jace's laughter behind me. I jumped in without a hesitation or regret.

* * *

** So that was the chapter. Sorry it took so long ! It's just that I forgot about it ! This is a long chapter so it should make up for it. I hope. I deleted some stuff because it wasn't going as smooth as I thought. It's 14 pages. The smiley face makes it 14 pages. I hoped you liked it!**

**Me: And now I would like to introduce our special guest * Drum roll * Jace Herondale ! He is super hunky, and the object of my obsession.**

**Jace: _What a freak._**

**Me: Yes Simon is.**

**Jace: And you.**

**Me: I thought you loved me...**

**Jace: Who the fuck are you anyways ?**

**Me: * Heart Shatters ***

**Don't be a bitch like Jace. Even though we absolutely adore it. We crave it. WE want it. We need it. Do you know what else I need ? **

**YOUR REVIEW. THANKS !**

**Kristin Michelle A**

**:)**


	8. Acting Childish Rule 1:

**Hey you guys, I hoped you LOOOOOOVED the last Chapter ! I got so many great reviews that Did I sound really heartless in the paragraph because I fell like I had no tone or whatever. I didn't sound like myself. Sometimes I'll use so many big words ( I'm very big on grammar if you don't know. I correct _everyone_ within a ten-foot radius who says something wrong. So that and writing stories makes me a Grammar Teacher Favorite. Plus I got an A in her class. Though that might be because I'm her FAVORITE. :P ) that people are like : What the Fuck are you saying, Kristin ?**

**In the last chapter I got eleven reviews, but I reviewed once so that means Ten. Lmfaoo. I got Ten Reviews in the last chapter. How many reviews in this chapter ? SIXTEEN. That means you people really like this story. **

**PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE.**

**Was it easy to get to the Polvore website where you could see the outfits ? Anything wrong ? Did anyone not find whose outfit was whose ?**

* * *

**etrainx3 –**I'm so glad you can't wait because I can't wait ! Ahh ! So excited ! Thanks for the review, means a lot ! :)

**1261aLisSa94 –** Your. My. Favorite. Reviewer. Every time you write a comment I get SOO excited like I'm winning the lotto or something. Not for another five more years though. Ugh. Life sucks. Not right now though. Your review for Chapter 8 was SO LONG. I loved it. Your my dedication for this chapter. Seriously. Your reviews should be honored. Plus, I was CRACKING UP ! You were putting those little joke thing with Jace that I do at the end of the chapter. That means you really DO read it, and not just skim through it. And the " Eight Pack," comment ? MY FAVORITE. I love abs. I love going to the beach to find cute abed guys to make-out with. Just my thing lmfaoo ! And the Vans Simon was wearing ? I had to put it. I mean Everyone else is wearing _Chanel,_or _ Louis Vuitton_ for crying out loud so is Simon gonna wear something from The Gap ? Yeah, right. HELL NO. HE's gonna wear VANS and LIKE it ! Plus all my skater guy friends wear them( I have a variety of friends: Preps ( But most Preps, I dislike. ), Skaters ( I love skater guys. * Sigh * So cute. ), Punks ( I think they're punks. They like Rock music – So do I, but only sometimes. It depends what it is. ) Athletes ( It doesn't matter if they're boys or girls. ), Potheads ( This IS an M rated fiction people. I don't smoke. Can't say I haven't tried it if I must be honest, but it's not like have the urge to go spend my money on cigarettes and Pot. No Thanks. Like What The Fuck ? I legit have NO urge. Is that normal ? I hope so. ( Right now it's 7:25 A.M., and I'm SUPER SLEEPY. Ugh. ), I have some Gothic friends ( All black clothes, make-up, lots of black music, cutting. Whatever. I had a Goth faze last year in seventh grade. Very Short. All I did was wear a black choker for a week. Then I was like, " This is hurting my neck. Ow." And my goth faze was over. Most of my Goth friends don't go to school with me, they live in another city that I have to go to take another Drama Class. ), The Minority groups – I'm legit in that group. Like I'm Spanish so I do. I hang out with those people. My people. Lmfaoo. Like there are a lot of African-Americans. Mostly girls. There's like three African-American guys, but they're losers. Like not the losers that are just quite and like Anime and stuff – Like Legit. Losers. Not one friend. Doesn't even want to talk to other people. Annoying. Goody Two Shoes. ( Well, I'm a goody-two shoes. Teachers love me. ) Well, ya. My best-friend is an Asian. So does that make me apart of the " Asian Wannabe," Group ? Lmfaoo ! How the fuck did I even get on the topic ? Oh, right. Simon's shoes – Vans. Oh, I forgot Anime People. But I don't want to type it. Oh well. Okay, so where was I before I started babbling ? Oh Yeah. The super hot male secretary. Lmfaoo ! At my last dance in like May, they played Friday by Rebecca Black, and everyone sang along. It was so funny ! Everyone did like really high-pitched and scratchy-type voices. Well, I have to stop this review because if not I'll go on a rampage, and make it a whole page. It'd already more than three-quarters of a page. Plus it 7:39 A.M., and I have to get ready quickly because I'm walking with my friend to Dunk Donuts then Camp. It takes awhile. And why am I explaining this ? I'm such a weirdo ! Thanks for the review ! * Heart *

**B-Ball girl 21**- Thanks for the review & I will, I hope . And thank goodness it's not just me ! I was like what the hell do you call it ?

**AliceCloneoftheworld**** –** Well, the reason is because one of my reviewers said that more time was spent of outfits than the plot. So I decided that if you wanted, you could read it and go on my POLYVORE, or just skip it entirely. And when I read the T-rex thing I laughed my ass off. Legit. Like usually I'll say " That was sooo funny. I'm dyin' laughing," when I'm actually not. But I laughed SO FUCKING HARD, and almost fell onto the floor because it was so out of the ordinary. And IT'S MY STORY. JACE CAN BLUSH WITHOUT CLARY KNOWING. My story, BITCH. I actually changed it the ending ( Last page ), but the changes didn't save, and it stayed the same. Life's a Bitch. Get used to it. That's a good chapter name ! Maybe I'll change my whole thinking of this chapter to fit the name... ( I'm just winging it. I have no idea what I'm writing half the time x| ) Anyway, we're hanging out this weekend. NO MORE ADVANCED COLLEGE LEVEL SHIT WHEN WE'RE NOT EVEN IN HIGH SCHOOL YET ! Got it ? Good. Tootles !

**GoddessIncarnet –** Thanks so much ! I'm trying to !

**Daniibabii –** Please don't diee ! Thanks for the review biatchhhh :) J.K.

**Real life Bella 95 –** IK wht the term means, but for some reason my dead was going dead, and I like freaked out and was like, " WTF does Fucking A even mean." I almost Googled it, but that's to creepy, so I asked you . Thanks for the reviewww !

**GoddessIncarnet** – Thanks for review again ! I appreciate it ! And when did Jace stand up for her ?**OMGimagleek**** – **I have no idea what you are talking about lmfaoo . Last chapter was Chapter six. This is Chapter Seven. Please exxplain ! Thankss & Damn rightt bitch ! Thirteen year old rock shit. Haha. No. I just cannot wait for my car to party. Ugh. Once I get my own car, I'm not coming backk ! I mean its hard having curfews especially when you'd rather be out and about partying, ya know ? Like, you obviously know how devastating it feels to turn down party offers. I feel like a retard. Ughh. Parents suck dick. :/

**samcheese1**– thnks for the review :)

Ilovejace – Your name is fucking awesome. Legit. I love Jace too. Forever. More than you bitch. Lmfaoo haha J.K. … or am I ? Dun Dun DUUUUUN. And what makes you think they're gonna kiss ? Pshh, you better hope bitch. Lmfaoo I'm using ' bitch ' a lot today, and I'm in a super excited happy mood ! Ya know, the ones you get when you went to the movies with a guy who super hot, sixteen, and single ? Ya, thats whats going on in my liife right now. It's fucking AWESOME. I mean, I'm pretty sure the majority of my readers are eleven to seventeen ( Now, that's a force, but yu nvr know. ) so ya'll ( I sound Southern. YAY ! ) have probably have had your first kiss at ten. I know I did. Well, my first kiss was making out. Like tongue and shitt . Sooo. ya... I should just shut up... :P lmfaooo !

**XxXHeartlessXxx** – Thanks for the review... but uhh the other comment is getting me uhh.. confused ? It get you sexually frustrated. Umm... thank... you ? I think. Does that mean my writing is good... please be specific or tell me your joking. Please. Thanks ! I think... Roflmaoo !

**L'xx –** Awww ! Im sorry about your labtop ! Wait... Did your drool really cause your labtop to crash ? AWWWWWWWWW NOW IM REALLY SAD ! :( Sorry ! :( * Heart-Broken *

**invisibleme1835** – Sorry its taking so long ! :(

**shortie2010**– Thanks so much ! I really mean ! Your review is so simple, it just made my day :)

**BlackShadedSunlight2243** – Thanks for understanding And * Heart* to you to ! Love ya :)

* * *

**Disclaimer: Since the last chapter had the Chapter name of Chairman Meow, I decided to put Church in here . Okkie dokkie. Here's the disclaimer:**

**Church: * Purrrs * &&* Meows ***

**Me: Uhh... * Confused * Yaa ?**

**Jace : Are you fucking stupid ? He's saying that you don't own Mortal Instruments .**

**Me: Ohh... Can I own you ?**

**Church: * Hisses ***

**Jace: Sorry, Church loves me. He always will. He doesn't want me to fuck anyone else.**

**Me: * Whispers * Please... ?**

**Jace: FUCK OFF !**

**Me: But I want to own you !**

**Jace: Too Fucking Bad. You Don't**

**Me: * Whimpers ***

**Can Jace get any more hot ? I think NOT ! XD**

**P.S. I'm Sorry it took so long ! I've been banned from my cell phone, and computer cuz I've been VERY bad. Lmfaoo... Does that sound perverted ? Cuz I didn't mean it like that ! **

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

_**Previously: **_

_**" How bad was the fight ?"**_

_**Jace looked at the pool, " It was messy. We've never had a fight before so we said things from a long time ago. Yelling. Punching. People walked in. It was bad. Real bad."**_

_**" Well, I don't really want a relationship with Raphael. I mean, it's not like I'm going to marry him. Ya know ?" I said. " I already knew anyways." Was it me, or did Jace look relieved when I said I wasn't going to marry Raphael ?**_

_**Probably just my imagination.**_

_**" Who told ?" Jace asked.**_

_**" Sebastian." I hoped he didn't have any bruises. A feeling suddenly overcame me. I stood on my tipe-toes, and pressed my lips to his cheek. " Thanks. For standing up for me." I took a step away, and pressed my lips together. My heart was beating very hard.**_

_**" Pool time ?" Jace asked. There was a gleam in his eye that I was worried about.**_

_**" Pool time." I laughed. I turned my heel and sprinted towards the pool. I heard Jace's laughter behind me. I jumped in without a hesitation or regret.**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven :**

Acting Childish Rule #1 :

Never Kiss a Girl. They Have Cooties.

* * *

**Jace's POV**

**12:14 A.M.  
**

**Chairman Meow's Island**

" Pool time," Clary laughed. She turned her heel, and sprinted towards the pool. I laughed., she looked like a little kid. She jumped into the pool with me following closely behind.

I did a clean dive, and suddenly I was underwater. I opened my eyes and swam towards Clary who was now above the surface laughing. I clutched her ankle, and dragged her under. I could hear her screaming, and I was pretty sure I was laughing, or what passed as laughing any way.

Once Clary was underwater she opened her brilliant green eyes, she was surprised. I winked, and swam above for air.

" Jesus Christ Jace! You scared the crap out of me !" Clary yelped. She started to splash water in my face. " Your such a jerk. Why would you do that?"

I had to admit that it was a little childish, but I hadn't acted like a child in a long time. " A jerk? Is that it? I was hoping for handsome, hot, sexy, gorgeous, anything but jerk. It's my absolute worst nightmare. Oh no! And I love to act childish." Laughing, I splashed her back. I lunged towards Clary. She squealed, and swam away._ Well, if she wants to play that way … let the chase begin. _" Oh. Your so gonna regret that."

* * *

**Clary's POV**

**12:20 A.M.**

**Chairman Meow's Island**

" Ahhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs . Jace was swimming towards me at a speed I didn't know was possible. I mean, I was a pretty good swimmer as well, but nothing compared to Fish Boy over here. Mostly, I was bouncing on my toes, and half-swimming. So far I've only been a few feet from being caught.

Suddenly, Jace wrapped his arms around my waist, and started to haul me into the deep end. " Jace ! Stop it ! Jaaaace !"

" You asked for it Clarissa." I could feel the vibration of his laugh since I was pressed against his chest. I had to admit ; it felt good.

" Let me go !" I screamed. Jace, being Jace didn't let go of me. This time thoguh I was glad since we were entering Seven Feet in the Deep End. I clutched Jace's body holding onto him with my nails. " Jace go back! Go back!"

" Don't get your hopes up." Jace winked.

" Let go!"

" Tell me why should I let you go?" Jace asked, clearly looking for something to get from the supposed " Bargain."

" Because you prefer me better than my brother. Everyone does." I replied.

" True. But I should get something in return for helping you." Jace pondered. My eyebrows furrowed. What was he thinking? Hmmm, I hoped it wasn't anything bad. Then I got it. A kiss. Or make-out. Didn't matter. He wanted my lips. I ran my tongue across my teeth, nervously. I felt a tingling sensation in the pit of my stomach.

" Name your price," I tried seductively, but failed miserably. I sounded husky and completely un-attractive. Like I had a bad cold or cough and had a ton of mucus stuck in my throat. Couldn't I ever get a break? No, never.

" How about this?" Jace asked touching his forehead with mine.

I smiled, " Okay." With that said, Jace leaned in closer. His lips started to go for mine. By now, Jace had set me at the side of the pool deck. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and tried to pull him closer. I paused when his lips were about two inches from mine. " Didn't you say your gonna be a child today?"

Jace looked suspicous. " Yeah... So?"

" Girls have cooties," I winked, and started to run towards the Towel Station.

There wasn't anything wrong with Jace, he was tall, muscular, and good-looking. There was also a downside. Isn't there always? His attitude. His cocky, arrogant demeanor. He tried to pull you in, claim you. He tried to get you to trust him. To fall in love with him. But only the weak fell in love.

I wasn't weak. And I didn't believe in love. So, there was no reason to feel like I wanted to kiss him. Except I did. And that made me weak. I couldn't be weak anymore.

I wasn't always like this. There was a time where I believed love could do anything, solve anything. That was before I caught my father, Valentine, having an affair with his assistant. It's why my parents got divorced. Why I hated him. Sure, their marriage wasn't perfect, no marriage is. But, they always looked so in love then my dad became so distant. she met Luke, and found love once again, but how could you feel so strongly of another when you used to be so in love before? how did that make sense. With Love, you only get hurt in the end. Why go through that?

I'm a young teenager, it's time fore me to Live, not settle down. I've got my whole life ahead of me to find someone I want to spend the rest of my life with. I'm curious, I want to know what it's like out there. Experience it all. I didn't have the opportunity before, but now I do.

That's why I'm Not going to Fall in Love at Glass Academy.

Not with Simon ;

Or with Sebastian ;

Or with Raphael ;

And I _especially_ was not going to Fall in Love with Jace Herondale.

Ever.

* * *

**Cliffe ?**

**Maybe that'll make you guys hate me less , wait that makes no sense... Well, it'll make you want to read the next chapter for sure, right ? Hopefully my faithful fans. I LOVE YOU GUYS !**

**Hope you still love me! Kisses! Nah, lmfaoo, I'm not THAT plastic white whore. Lol. I'm half-white... whatever... ;)**

* * *

**Okayy, so the poll for giving Clary a boyfriend is officially closed.**

**Results ?**

**Clary will have a boyfriend. **

**If you want to choose which guy it'll be, go onto my Profile & VOTE NOW !**

**Thank-you,  
**

**- 7/30/2011 -**

**Kristin Michelle A**

**Love Ya,  
**

***HEART***


	9. Let the Drama Begin

**Okay, I have an excuse! A good one too! I started High School a couple of weeks ago. I have Cross-Country practice every single day of the week , so no time. And last weekend I went on a last minute vacation . This weekend ( 9/24/11 ) I'm missing the football game tonight for my friend's birthday dinner with a couple of other friends. Iloveherr – _Alicecloneoftheworld_. Except she doesn't even go my school anymore.. Ahh, Junior High. I don't miss it. Except for the friends I left behind. Nahh, besides her and three other people, I'm okay haha...**

**^ That's my excuse. Can you handle it? I just feel like telling you I haven't been on the computer in forever! I love the sound of the keys moving. Lmaoo such a weirdo.**

* * *

**I was actually kinda upset at the number of reviews I go this time instead of last time. Well I can understand why. I'll try to update soon!**

**Nikki Gargol**** – Thanks so much ! * Heart***

Real life Bella 95** – TBH , no one on Fanfiction that I can remember on the top of my head has ever said I had talent for writing. Of course obviously people have not on Fanfic. Thanks so much! Such a faithful reviewer * Heart ***

**When-Love-Fails**** – I LOVE the penname! And really? I feel like my writing's gotten kinda crappy. Especially the last chapter. Thanks!**

**Daniibabii**** – Post ya story! & I will! Haha**

**AliceCloneoftheworld**** – Such a weirdo! Lmfaoo ! Happy Belated Birthday! It was Yesterday, right? Ya. It was. I know it. Lol so remember when I was like : " What should I wear? Casual-Casual? Casual-Fancy? Or Casual-Sleepy? My dad was cracking up because we were in the car. It was SO funny! I'm thinking of wearing heels … not sure though. Your probably going to be like, " Why Heels?" Well, you have to look good ALWAYS in case there are hot guys there. And ****there BETTER be. I'm like Isabelle – A Slutt. Actually Vanessa, You, Heather, and Amanda have called me Isabelle. With the clothes and fashion and attitude. Except mine's a little nicer. And I can cook like it's nobody's fucking business. Lmfaoo anywho LOVE YA * Heart ***

**shortie2010**** – I'd never forget my fans oh ever faithful reviewer * Heart* And you screamed when I updated ? Legit, I wanna get this chapter up today lmao**

**GoddessIncarnet**** – I'm sorry! I'll try to make this chapter longer! It was sweet ? Lol HOW ?**

**Alissa 2lay.z2login – Your too lazy to Login ! Lol . I didn't even know what that said until right now. Your review was legit the longest I've ever gotten! Please keep reviewing! * Heart* And you fell in love ?**

**kitlina**** – Awww! So, I'm guessing you just started my story! I love new fans! Ahhh! I'm legit so excited right now! Thanks! Keep reviewing!**

**Anastasia4life**** – Thanks so much for your review! Thanks! So much! * Heart***

**ChrissyGrace123**** – I really appreciate your review ! I love reviews, their really nice! And your my 92****nd**** review . Almost 100! Keep reviewing !**

**^Okay, so I have 92 reviews. Hopefully by the next chapter I'll have 100! Ahh ! I love you guys!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I'm fourteen. No, I am not Cassandra ! Jace totally reminds me of Taylor Lautner. The hottest man on the planet. * Heart***

**So, I love music. So, I'm going to provide a Playlist. Okay? It'll be at the beginning and end of the chapter. If you have any suggestions REVIEW or PM me. **

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

_**Previously: **_

_**I'm a young teenager, it's time fore me to Live, not settle down. **_

_**I've got my whole life ahead of me to find someone I want to spend the rest of my life with. **_

_**I'm curious, I want to know what it's like out there. Experience it all.**_

_**I didn't have the opportunity before, but now I do.**_

_**That's why I'm Not going to Fall in Love at Glass Academy.**_

_**Not with Simon ;**_

_**Or with Sebastian ;**_

_**Or with Raphael ;**_

_**And I especially was not going to Fall in Love with Jace Herondale.**_

_**Ever.**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

**Let the Drama begin  
**

* * *

**Clary POV**

**Sunday ; 2:19P.M.**

**Glass Academy**

I could feel the Sun shining through the curtains and onto my face. I groaned, and turned my back to the windows. In doing so, I felt the soreness of my body, the killing headache, and dry throat. I still didn't want to get up even though I was parched.

I peeked my head from under the covers to check the time: 2_:22 P.M._ I groaned again. My throat hurt when I swallowed from the lack of saliva and liquid that wasn't alcohol. Slowly and carefully, I stood up. I recognized my room at the Girl's Glass House. Suddenly, my stomach heaved. I threw up onto my lap. Limping towards my own private bathroom, my stomach heaved again except this time my vomit landed in the toilet bowl instead of myself.

After I finished, I fished out my shampoo, conditioner, and body wash from my suitcase which had been delivered to the Glass House from the Rose House sometime during the night. The shower did wonders because after my headache, the bags under my eyes, and the horrible taste in my mouth were gone. I felt better and looked it too. Wrapping the towel around me, I stepped into my bedroom. I studied it for a moment.

It was a light pink. I imagined the color being called something as stupid as " Virgin's Blush" or something as equally embarrassing. The floor, furniture and bed frame were dark Mahogany. The bedspread was the same color as the walls were. With closer inspection, I noticed the bottom half of the walls were pure white. As were the curtains to a large window. Opposite of the Queen-sized bed, was a large flat-screen T.V., hanging from the wall. Directly under the T.V. was a desk for my laptop as well as to do homework. To the left of my bed was a small table with a glass lamp that was electric blue which was the only spark of real color. I would have to re-paint the room. There was also a closet for bras, panties and such. The spin closet downstairs would have to be filled with my clothes from my multiple suitcases. I found my white treasure chest sitting at the foot of my bed. On top of it was a sheet of paper and a Post-It. It read:

_Hey Clary!_

_← That's your Class Schedule._

_I had Raphael carry up your Treasure Chest to your room._

_Decorate in it Art Class; I'll remind you._

_Hope you like your room!_

_~ Maia_

I felt a bit guilty when Maia wrote the words, _" I hope you like your room!"_ She obviously didn't know that _pink_ wasn't really my thing. It was probably Kaelie's or even Aline's, but not mine. Maybe I could repaint it. It was _my_ room after all.

My head started to throb a bit. After a quick check one of my many suitcases stacked on the side on my room, I decided for something simple and casual rather than flashy. I was wearing a _Peach Twist __Dress_ with a _Juicy Couture 'Gen Y Je T'Aime' Canvas Tote_ and regular black lace up combat boots. For my hair, I left it in curly waves. Makeup was left to the bare minimum: Concealer to hid my bags from the lack of sleep and mascara. Grabbing my wallet and phone, I glanced at my room once more and head downstairs.

The only people downstairs were Isabelle and Alec who were sitting and talking quietly on the kitchen stools.

When I saw what Isabelle was wearing I nearly fell over at how drop-dead gorgeous she was. Her hair was down to her waist in small waves.

**(LINK!: ****.com/new_york_listen_to_music/set?id=13650375****)**

She was wearing a _Helmut Lang printed jersey T-shirt_ with a _Maje Gill red suede biker jacket_ over it. For pants she was wearing _HUSSEIN CHALAYAN _black skinny jeans. She had a _BOW PRINT FAST BAG _on the ground by her feet. Her shoes. They were what I had admired by Upper-Class shop's windows when I went to the better part of Manhattan to visit. They were _NITOINIMOI 120 PLATEAUBOOTIES. _Brown suede ankle boots with red-leather criss-cross detailed vamp. I nearly drooled.

Isabelle glanced at me for a moment than with a wrinkle of her nose, she turned back towards her brother. No "Hi". Not even a frown of acknowledgment. No nothing. She still hated me.

Looking over towards the stairs, Alec smiled. " Hey Clary."

" Hey Alec." I replied. I walked to the refrigerator, and grabbed a bottle of water.

" I didn't come home with you guys so I didn't get to ask how your first party went." He said.

My eyes widened slightly and I had the urge to smile at remembering how last night went. I giggled. " It went...good."

" Just good?" A familiar voice said from behind. I turned. Jace winked at me, causing me to blush.

" You humped her already. So this is the part where you dump her. Am I right?" Isabelle said, laughing at me mockingly. " Its our motto: Hump and Dump."

I got offended. " I don't have sex with some guy I've only known for less than 12 hours." I spat. " Sorry I'm not a _slut _like you."

Isabelle stood up and walked towards me. " I'm sorry I'm not a virgin and a prude. Like _you."_

I stood a bit taller, but Isabelle still towered over me. " You know _nothing_ about my sex-life. I am not a virgin." I lied. I've never gotten any father than a make-out session, but I wasn't going to tell that to Isabelle.

" The hell your not! No girl whose had sex before would ever_ blush_ when someone _winked_ at them." Isabelle laughed without emotion. " Excuse me, I must've said it wrong. Your a _virgin_ _and_ a prude."

" Your right. You did say it wrong. Since you always have the D in your mouth, it's messed up your speech. I bet you like it so much they don't even have to pay. Lucky you." I smiled, hatred showing itself clearly.

" Fucking Bitch thinks she's the shit." Isabelle lunged, knocking me to the ground.

" I am the shit." I told her, pulling her hair. " And apparently you think so too because you can't stop being jealous of me." Isabelle growled, knocking my head back into the refrigerator's door. I yelped.

Suddenly Jace and Alec's hands were pulling Isabelle away from me. " Who the fuck do you think are? Your a poor little ugly shit. That's what."

Tears sprang to my eyes. I tried to blink them away, but it was no use. I never had the stamina to not care what others said behind my back. I turned and ran outside of the house.

* * *

**Jace POV**

**Sunday ; 2:51P.M.**

Clary turned and began to run out of the house.

" Bitch got what she deserved." Isabelle sneered, thinking that she had finally put Clary in her place. Even though I'd known Clary less than 24 hours, I knew that Clary didn't have a specific place. She was everywhere. Nice one second, mean the next. Flirting with me, then running away. I had no clue where she belonged. The _Flirt to be Nice_ Category or the _Let's Hook Up Now _Category. Hell, maybe I'd have to create an altogether new Category at how all over the place she was. I wondered, and not just once either, if she was Bi-Polar or just PMS-ing. I had to admit if you didn't upset her, she was fun to be with like Maia and Simon.

" Your a fucking bitch," I said at Isabelle, fed up with all her drama and all other shit. She had always told everyone that she hated drama, but then always started stupid stuff like this. " She's new and completely innocent. Why do you always do that? You end always being friends."

I hadn't done this all out of the blue, I mean she's done this with everyone – Maia, Kaelie, and Aline. Maia stood up to Isabelle like Clary, but eventually she stopped butting heads with her because she honestly didn't give a shit and after they became close. Aline transferred and Isabelle hated her because she was delicate looking like Clary except Aline had a quiet and humorous personality that made you want to laugh and hug her at the same time unlike Clary's which had a fiery spark similar to Isabelle's. Aline and Isabelle bonded after they had to take a class trip in Paris for a week. They never admitted what happened to make them friends, but everyone agreed it was a good thing. Kaelie had followed Aline about a month or so after, and was immediately let into the group not only for the fact that she was gorgeous but Aline's un-twin. She was always bubbly which drew in everyone she ever met. Isabelle hated her on the spot. Kaelie eventually bowed down to her, giving up.

Clary was just like Isabelle, freezing then scalding hot. I've known Isabelle since I was ten years old, I knew what it felt like to be shunned then profoundly loved all of a sudden. We had bonded over pranking people when we were younger ( i.e., throwing water balloons, stealing the house keys, changing the security system code in a house, stealing all Alec's boxers leaving him to go commando for two weeks, and even giving Alec cryptic text messages, telling him that we knew who he was, where he saw, and that he didn't have any boxers. The last one had us giggling for three weeks whenever we saw him. Boy, did we get in trouble for that one. ). She protected you whenever someone insulted you and actually meant it, and when she complimented it wasn't to be taken lightly because she hardly complimented and it you felt special when she did. I loved Isabelle, she was the only family I really had left. I never had any sexual feelings for her, of course I knew she was good looking, but I'd seen to much of her... _too_ much.

Isabelle turned to me, eyes of betrayal. " Sticking up for the new girl. That is _so_ like you. Making it seem like you _actually_ care about them when we both know that you don't."

" Why are you so jealous all the time?" I yelled. Isabelle fumed and walked out the door.

Alec whistled, making me remember that he was here in the room. " Really did it this time, didn't you Herondale."

I really had, hadn't I?

Let the Drama begin.

* * *

**Sooo, that was a short chapter. Sorry it took forever.. and CC is finishing up, but next for sports is Swim Team … soo yaa …. forgive me? Anywho I can't wait for the MI movie , even though it's SOOOOO far away... lol House of Night book coming out soon! * heart *  
**

**POLL NEWS!**

**The poll for choosing who Clary's boyfriend will be will end VERY SOON!**

**So, pick who you want as Clary's temporary boyfriend!**

**10/17/2011**

**~Kristin Michelle A**


	10. Not So Easily

** The idea , for Clary and Izzy to pissed at each other is because in the beginning of CoB, Izzy was jealous of Clary, so I just took that idea and stretched it out a bit . Don't worry, Clary and Isabelle are gonna be best-friends. **

** Nothing to say but Sorry... Oh and Demi's back*heart* and so's BoyslikeGirls heart yay sorry its my swim practice and drama too . Ughh .**

**Ohhh and sorry about lack of update : Sunday/Monday/Wednesday/Thursday - Swim meet or practice ; Tuesday/Thursday and next week Friday Drama practice ; Friday / Saturday - Sleeping in and doing homework and hanging out with friends ... legit . I'M BOOKED . And I'd do it at night , but Swim is at night and I needa do HW and I'm a Freshman so I needa do good! Sorry Again!  
**

* * *

**Thanks!:)**

**Softballplayer1 – Thanks for taking the time to review! Thanks:)**

**AROgirl – Ya, I felt like putting a back round that actually made sense , because Jace was a manwhore and he can't suddenly change , but he isn't really because he KINDA always respected them and stood up for girls . Mostly Isabelle . Your a genius , lol I was talking to one of Fanfic friends and we were talking about instead of going day-by-day instead after a couple of chapter go to a different months/season . Trapped in house in winter-time anyone ? **

**BluINKmidnite – Ya , my writing gets better as the story goes on , have you noticed ? With practice , its a lot more readable than the first chapter . Thanks !**

**4everclacexoxo – Love your review and obviously pshhh wouldn't leave this story lmao**

**A grha – I'm guessing you liked the chapter ? Lmaoo**

**Rae b - I'm a dumb butt ? Lol . At least you like the story haha**

**eloise – thankss:)**

**HailingSnowStorm – really appreciate it:))**

**WhySoCuriousGeorge – Isabelle got TOLD lmfaooo! So funny; review:***

**mrsstypayhorlikson – thanks! And try this is don't want fantasy: Perfect Chemistry; she's so dead to us; one night that changes everything/ ( its on my ipod in my bought books in my nook app) and if you like books that ARE fantasy you should go to and sign up and you can read free books and read the Hunger Games (Movies coming out soon wicked excited) if you haven't and Hush hush, and Fallen and for fanfics read : Love_and_War by Daniibabi . I HELPED MAKE IT! So read it …. lol **

**MW xxxx – Don't worry clary and izzy r gonna b bffls . That idea , for clary and izzy to be mad and pissy at each other is because in the beginning of CoB, Izzy was jealous of Clary, so I just took that idea and stretched it out a bit .**

**AFlawlessBeauty – I'm sorry:(!**

**LexiSoulsister – Thanks youuu*heart***

**sdivito- omggg "disgustingly breathtaking" ? I'm guessing that means your jealous of phenomenal work ? lol thankss * heart* I appreciate it :))**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Not Cassie , but seriously have to give her props for creating the characters because their friggin' awesome . **

** Review.:)**

Read this_** Fanfiction: Love and War by Daniibabi .**_** I HELPED COME UP WITH THE IDEA ; So read it . Like Now.**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_**Isabelle turned to me, eyes of betrayal. **_

_**" Sticking up for the new girl. That is so like you.**_

_**Making it seem like you actually care about them when we both know that you don't."**_

_**" Why are you so jealous all the time?" I yelled. Isabelle fumed and walked out the door.**_

_**Alec whistled, making me remember that he was here in the room. **_

_**" Really did it this time, didn't you Herondale ?"**_

_**I really had, hadn't I ?**_

_**Let the Drama begin .**_

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

Not So Easily

* * *

**September - Fall**

**Sunday 25****th**

**3:29 P.M.**

**Woods**

**Clary POV**

My memory had been returning, ever so slightly. At first I was confused with the flashes of color I was receiving while I was strolling down the pavement that stretched from the Glass Houses to the boys junior and senior house .

I ran so fast out of the kitchen that my head pounded and I fell to the ground, head spinning, about to puke. Thankfully I hadn't.

It was quite boring to walking the woods, but I had decided to stray off the main pathway and explore. It certainly was quite beautiful, the greenery that had a slight tint of color to them. Before I had pretended dramatically to move along the trees like I was some fairy princess something or other. I was by myself though, making the experience not as fun or adventurous as it could have been.

My cell phone had rang about a dozen times from texts or calls I wasn't sure.

Suddenly tired, I sat on a boulder. I sighed. I hadn't talked to my mother in two days from before my flight. She was probably worried. Opening my purse, I grabbed my cell-phone and punched in my mother's number. On the first ring she answered. I snorted. She was more than a little worried then.

" Hello? Clary?" Jocelyn asked frantically.

" Mom? Hi! I missed you so much!" I pulled my purse back onto my shoulder and settled myself on the boulder, leaning my back on looking at the tops of the trees, twirling a piece of my hair.

" Oh me to! How's Johnathan? Is he behaving himself? How do you like your new school? Are you being bullied?" Jocelyn bombarded me with questions.

" No, no." I consoled her. " Everything's fine. Johnathan's nice for once. I love Glass Academy. It has definitely surpassed my expectations. I can honestly say I'm looking forward to school tomorrow."

" Oh honey," Jocelyn let out a breath she had been holding. " I'm so glad. I was so worried you would be angry with me for sending you a school you hated. You told me that you hated the school before, I know, but you hadn't actually _gone_ to that school, participated in their activities. You understand? I'm sorry though, for everything you were put through with my marriage to Luke."

" It's okay." I assured her. " You guys are cute together."

Jocelyn laughed whole-hardheartedly. " You better not be drinking. Or smoking. Or having sex." Jocelyn warned, becoming suddenly serious. " Nothing illegal. No tattoos. No fake ID's, no skirts shorter than where your arm reaches. And I want you to be in bed by midnight on a school night unless your doing homework. Understand?"

" Yes ma'am." I said.

" I have spies looking after you," Jocelyn lied. " They'll report your misdemeanors to me, and when you come home for Thanksgiving break your grounded."

" Okay, first of all – spies watching me constantly? That's sketchy. Second of all – misdemeanors? Are you serious? The worst I've ever done was -" I caught myself quickly before revealing the worst I had done.

" The worst you better have done Clary was missing your homework once or twice." She warned. " And yes, I have invisible people watching over you. Their magickal so that's why you can't see them." She laughed.

I giggled. Magick people? "What?"

" Okay, so maybe not magick people, but definitely spies."

" Like... faculty members, maybe?" I suggested.

" … Maybe."

* * *

**September - Fall**

**Sunday 25th**

**3:47 P.M.**

**Woods**

**Jace POV**

I couldn't exactly pinpoint where Clary could have headed, seeing as though I didn't really know her well-enough, but I figured if I wanted to get away from everybody, I 'd go into the woods. In reality though, when I wanted to escape from the drama and shit, I headed to a whole different place.

I had been walking for about ten minutes or so, listening closely for the familiar sound of leafs crunching and twigs breaking in half.

"How's your painting going?"

Alarmed, I stopped. It was Clary, on the right side of the woods if my hearing was correct.

* * *

**September - Fall**

**Sunday 25th**

**3:53 P.M.**

**Woods**

**Clary POV**

" Mom...?"

" Mhmm, what Clary?"

I gulped. " I have to go."

" Oh, alright. I didn't realize. Well, call soon and tell Johnathan I love him, okay?"

" I will. Bye." Without waiting for her reply I disconnected the call. I whirled on Jace. " How did you find me?" I demanded. He was leaning against a thick tree, with his arms crossed and an amused expression on.

" You stomp through the woods like your... Chewbaca."

I gasped. " That's Isabelle."

" She's not that bad, she's just jealous."

" I know that," I said exasperated. " Everyone's been telling me that."

" Its because guys want you. You stand out. You have bright red hair. Freckles. Green eyes. Your short. Your in our crew. Your not a prude, because you hooked up with Raphael. And you spoke to me like you couldn't give less of a shit at who I was, how hot I was, and how many girls I've fucked."

" Wait," I held up a hand. Jace raised his eyebrow. " _Why_ are you being nice to me? Everyone calls you an ass."

Jace shrugged. " Its just what I do when there are new girls in our group. Isabelle's a bitch, and everyone needs someone to look after them, especially someone who can handle her."

" Thanks." I gestured to the rode. " You can go now."

Jace snorted. " Your not getting rid of me."

I smirked. " We'll see."

* * *

**Sorry its short I'll try to update soon …**

**REVIEW **

**You know you love me.**

**XOXO**

**(I love GG I just started watching it on Netflix)**

**KMA**

**Ohhh and by the way , I LOVE how I've gotten NO REVIEWS for the oneshot BLACKOUT , when I've gotten 111 Hits and 107 Visitors ...and For GA , I have 561 Hits and 146 Visitors ( Who were all probably refreshing the page waiting for an update ; sorry guys! ) If you want faster chapter REVIEW BLACKOUT and GA!**


	11. Oh My GAH!

**My excuses:**

**-Drama Festival, for the first time in FORTY YEARS (Paula Plum) my school in the METG made it past preliminaries! We then made it past semi-finals!**

**-Finals**

**-The fact I got invited to PROM as freshman... thats right , a freshman**

**^No excuses, I know. Just read and you'll see that I make it up to you!**

* * *

**MW xxxx – Thanks! And can't wait either**

**shortie2010 – omgg ! Happy Birthday! Sorry the chapter was so short!**

**Madame diCelia – Hey Alicecloneoftheworld … whyd you change your name? And ONE DIRECTION ? Omg ive known them forvever(longer than youuu) the natick mall signing lol you came late and didnt see me and 5,000 other run outside to see them lol it still was fun.**

**Daniibabii – your welcome sorry I have edited your chapter :( Forgive mee? **

**Smile 4 the Day – He IS irrestible haha love your penname BTWS**

**WhySoCuriousGeorge – RIGHT? Wish I had freckles hehe … not really then itd look like I have pimples but I just have naturally clear skin … don't mean ta brag or anything lol jk thanks for reviewing and I like your penname too **

**LexiSoulsister – lol sex behind a pine tree;))**

**anon (**forever.)** – I don't know why they take up the whole chapter … I look at other stories and their only like one sentence .. does anyone even read my A/N's ?**

**cierra – I feel bad I took so long , SORRY:(**

Purpleater** – Yaa their BFFL's its just a plot thanks for reviewing and I like your penname**

ellevii315** – Yeshh , Clary is badass .. MAY 8****th**** !**

**Crazypotluck – thanks!:)**

**anon ( NewyorkDreams ) - thanks!: I cant wait either**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.**

**OMG! I've been reading 2 stories which are amazing : All the pretty I can't see by I'm raining on your parade & Crazy by KissingFire . Actually I read crazy like last year , but ITS AMAZING:O omg they both are . Just recommendations if ya need them**

**Enjoy.:)**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_**" Wait," I held up a hand. Jace raised his eyebrow. " Why are you being nice to me? Everyone calls you an ass."**_

_**Jace shrugged. " Its just what I do when there are new girls in our group. Isabelle's a bitch, and everyone needs someone to look after them, especially someone who can handle her."**_

_**" Thanks." I gestured to the rode. " You can go now."**_

_**Jace snorted. " Your not getting rid of me."**_

_**I smirked. " We'll see."**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

Oh My GAH!

* * *

**September – Fall**

**Wednesday 28th**

**10:58**

**Class**

**Clary POV**

" Clary!" Kaelie whisper-yelled. Turning around I met her cerulean blue eyes that had somehow always managed to be smiling even while she was mad. " Text!" I sat two seats in front of Kaelie. After a moment my Iphone vibrated.

_ Blake. Is. Staring. u - OMG :O_

I replied: S_o? He's just a guy …_

Blake Wizzad** to the rest of the school population " wasn't just a guy." He was popular and kind and down-to-Earth not to mention attractive with a smile that was infectious. Girls flocked to him. When I first saw how well-known he was to the student body I asked Kaelie why he didn't live in the Glass Houses with us. She said that everyone offered, but he turned down the offer stating that there are so many wonderful and unique people to get to know that he didn't want to just limit himself to just one group. This made him all the more attractive. Something I couldn't quite put my finger on, just put me off.

My phone buzzed: _Uh , not JUST a guy . Dude , its Blake Wizzad**.. :X_

_ He's not anything 2 me …_

I could practically hear Kalie's huff of annoyance and confusion. _But he's been staring you since Mon._

_ What about Raphael?_

_ What about him ?_ Was all Kaelie replied.

_Won't he think I'm a slut 4 hooking up w/ 2 guys in a week? _

Kaelie giggled . _ No! :P Its called making a guy jealous . Something all girls should b good at ._

I rolled my eyes and smiled to myself. I glanced back at Blake who sat next to Kaelie ( Assigned seats ) he looked up and smiled slightly at me, his hazel eyes crinkling with curiosity. I smiled back .

* * *

I was fitting in properly at the house , although Isabelle had been hostile she couldn't exactly continue to ignore me and decided on one-word answer instead. Raphael and I have been flirting since but haven't kissed since the race. Jace on the other hand liked to make me blush and always tried to get my attention , his efforts weren't subtle. That could just be apart of his "plan."

Sunday evening I went to the school store to buy my uniform. The girls' consisted of white and black plaid skirts or khaki/ navy pants, a short/long sleeve black or white button-up shirt, and a black/navy blazer embroidered with the school logo and the schools mascot, the black panther underneath.

Monday morning was a rush for me since it was my first day. I took a quick shower put on my undergarments and headed to the make-up room. I had already transferred all my clothes there Sunday. Aline was the only one down there. After saying a quick hello I began to look for the section where my uniform was.

" So what time does school start?"

" 8:05 and ends at 2:05." Aline thought for a moment before putting on the plaid skirt over a long sleeved shirt. I checked the clock above the door-frame. 7:29.

" Where is everyone?" I asked curiously wondering where Isabelle , Kaelie and Maia were.

" At the boys for breakfast. The school offers breakfast in the dorms, but they deliver whatever they have to us in the morning. I always wake up at 6:30, but then I think that I'm only going to sleep for five more minutes then its 7:15."

" I hate when that happens!" I exclaimed. " I don't even remember doing that sometimes, I just wake-up late."

" It really sucks doesn't it? Well, anyway, Maia's an early-riser and Isabelle and Kaelie can tolerate it, but I'm always the last one to get ready."

I didn't have any skinny-jean khakis yet so I put on the plaid skirt. The white short sleeve shirt was next and the black blazer. For shoes I decided for black Converse. After I had taken a shower I put some curl enhancing and curl taming product and a black flowered headband. For make-up I did a Khol smokey eye. Aline studied me for a moment before complimenting me on my choice of shoes and make-up.

Aline had the plaid skirt , long sleeve shirt, black blazer, and black high heeled ankle boots with black knee socks. Her hair was pin-straight with a black headband and her make-up consisted of clear lip-gloss and red eyeshadow.

" So that's how GAH people dress! I need to go shopping."

Aline looked confused. " GAH?"

" Glass Academy High," I clarified.

" Smart!" She laughed. " Not really though, everyone has their own sense of style. You'll see. You won't stand out, trust me. You ready? Okay, let's go!" Aline grabbed her Louis Vuitton bag and her wallet. I grabbed mine along with my schedule and we headed towards the boys house.

As soon as we walked outside I could smell pancakes, orange juice and muffins. Aline opened the door with a smile. " Ready for your first breakfast?"

" Yes! I'm _starving_."

The layout of the boy's house was the same, except with more masculine, sleek furniture. The kitchen was all modern with white furnished cabinets, stainless steel appliances and a huge octagon island in the middle with two stools per side. In the middle of the island were plates of bagels, muffins, pancakes, omelets, and orange juice.

"Clary!" Sebastian exclaimed. I smiled in reply as promptly sat next to him. Sitting to my left was Simon and next to him Isabelle then Kaelie and Johnathan, Raphael and Jace, Aline and Maia and finally Magnus and Alec.

Jace winked. " Good Morning Beautiful." I rolled my eyes at his comment.

" Morning Sunshine." I replied sarcastically.

" I so love the punk look!" Kaelie smiled. She was wearing skinny-jean khakis with the long white sleeved shirt and black blazer with red high-heeled ankle boots. Her hair was curled and she had a white flower bow with red accents and white eyeshadow.

" I know!" Maia laughed. " We almost match!" She held up a skinny-khaki jeaned leg that had red Converse. She had a short sleeved navy shirt with a black blazer. Her hair was curly and natural with only minimal makeup, but she still looked amazing.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and snorted. She was wearing a pair of white Chanel pumps with black color-blocking ( Spring-Summer 2012 Pre-Collection ) with skinny-jeaned khakis and a navy long-sleeved shirt and black blazer. Her makeup was mostly mascara. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

The boys uniform consisted of Khakis, and a black or navy blazer. Simon informed me that it was required to wear a white button-down shirt, but the teachers didn't care if they wore just plain white t-shirts. Alec was the only one wearing a button-down shirt. I giggled a little to myself.

I was talking with Sebastian about the fact that he made me walk through the underbrush when we could have taken the paved driveway when I saw Johnathan looking at me out of the corner of my eye. I have always had great peripheral vision. I can almost always usually tell if someone is looking at me without moving my head or even looking slightly in their direction. The only telltale sign was that my eyes became slightly larger causing me to look surprised. **( A/N Does anyone have great peripheral vision too ? And hearing too? ) **Johnathan knew this too so whenever he did it he knew that he would eventually catch my attention.

" Hold on." I told Sebastian. " I'll be right back, okay? I need to talk to my brother for a second."

"'Kay."

I raised my eyebrows at Johnathan as I got up from my seat. I sat in the living room for a moment looking at the "man-cave" which was actually very clean to my surprise.

Johnathan came in and sat next to me. He didn't say anything for a moment. This was very unusual for him because he always had something to say. He smiled crookedly at me and started to shake his head as if he couldn't quite believe something. " I can't believe my sister is slut."

My jaw dropped. " _Excuse_ me!"

" You hooked up with Raphael and Jace right after one another."

" _Jace?_" I exclaimed. " I never hooked up with him!" Johnathan looked dubious. I saw someone lean on the door frame. It was Jace. I rolled my eyes. " So why are you spreading lies?"

Jace smirked. "Trust me Clary. I wasn't."

I gulped. All of my memory still hadn't returned. I had a gap from the time I was telling Jace that we should go back to the time my drunken butt hit the leather seats of the vehicle. " I wouldn't have hooked up with you, even drunk I still would have had some kid of moral."

I honestly did not want to get involved with Jace. It would only cause jealousy and trouble and that was the last thing I needed right now. All wanted was to make friends and get good grades and draw and Jace Herondale was _not_ going to solve any of my problems.

Jace hopped onto the couch and stretched his legs. " Well then your mistaken. Because this hickey, this one right here is from you." He pointed at a fading hickey on the base of his neck.

" Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" I demanded still dubious.

" You were talking to your mother. No thank-you. And I'd rather have you have your maximum embarrassment right before school so then I have the group talking about it and then the whole school knows you can't resist me and this question of my manhood goes away because of when you resisted me earlier." Jace explained matter-of-fact.

Jeez, this guy thought far ahead. It did make sense , but I still wasn't so sure yet.

" The group will be talking about what?" Raphael asked just as everyone was walking into the living room. As soon as they sat down Jace continued.

" You guys were all wrong. Clary can't resist me. I'm just …. to beautiful. This hickey -" Jace pointed, " - is from when she attacked me because she was so horny."

I gasped. He changed his words so they sounded like I was an animal. Kaelie's eyes widened, Maia looked dubious, Aline didn't look like she judged me either, but Isabelle rolled her eyes.

" If I remember correctly, your the one that wouldn't put me down."

* * *

For the past two days I had been approached by a number of girls and boys asking if I had indeed hooked up with Jace. I told them that I was out of his league , he could never get with a girl like me. He just didn't reach my standards.

There were so many cute guys that rivaled to Jace too. Like Blake Wizzad.** And I was going to get to know some of them. If only I could ignore Jace's winks and innuendos about our supposed night.

This could be a hard year.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! Please review on how you like it! I'm going to update soon! Don't worry! XOXO**

****Does anyone know where I got this name from? Where does the last name come from? What does it sound like and stand for? **

**KMA:)**


End file.
